Voyage à travers les univers
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Trois jeunes filles se retrouvent pour vivre une journée normale bien qu'extraordinaire dans la célèbre Japan Expo. Cependant lors d'une conférence de deux vidéastes, un portail s'invita sur la scène et emporta avec lui ces cinq personnes... Où vont-ils atterrir ? [Multiples crossovers, Multiples genres]
1. Prologue

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Helloooooooooooooooooooo ! Ye souis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire ! (encore)_

 _Celle-ci est très particulière cependant ! C'est une histoire que j'ai écrit et que j'écris toujours pour skype, pour des amies à moi. Alors sachez-le de suite, elle est beaucoup moins « professionnelle » que celles que j'écris d'habitude ^^ (il n'y a pas de plan par exemple)_

 _J'ai décidé de la poster parce que je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas vous la partager alors que j'y mets beaucoup de mon temps et de mon cœur (et puis ce pouvait être très intéressant à partager avec tous les univers qui rentreront en jeu). Aussi, j'avais fait un sondage sur twitter pour départager et beaucoup m'ont dit de la poster, alors la voilà !_

 _Cependant, si j'ai fait ce sondage c'est aussi parce que j'hésitais beaucoup concernant le contenu. Toutes mes raisons qui me faisaient hésités sont ici :_

 _www .twitlonger .comm_ _/ show/n_1sonn12?new_post=true_ (enlevez les espaces et enlevez le dernier m a comm) (le site fait du caca avec les liens)

 _Je vous conseille de lire ce tweet longueur pour savoir ce qu'il vous attend dans cette histoire. Après vous faites ce que vous voulez :p_

 _Aller, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en cette journée chaude de juillet. Paris était à son effervescence, des milliers de voitures roulaient sur les routes et bien plus de piétons marchaient plus ou moins tranquillement sur les trottoirs. Normal pour un samedi après-midi. Mais quelque part dans la ville, une foule de personnes s'amassait devant un grand bâtiment, discutant joyeusement, sortant ou entrant dans la bâtisse, certains habillés d'un costumes rendant le lieu bien féérique. La Japan expo était un événement connu et reconnu, et des centaines de personnes s'y rendait tous les jours durant la petite semaine dans laquelle elle avait lieu.

Justement, une jeune fille s'approcha de l'entrée de la convention, un peu intimidée par l'énergie qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de personnes, ou même d'assister au quotidien d'une grande ville, elle qui vivait dans un petit village dans les Alpes. Elle était plutôt petite et mince, ne dépassant pas le mètre soixante pour un âge de 15 ans, cheveux blond foncé voir même châtain, des yeux marrons, tirant sur le vert, étincelant, et un sourire magnifique, bien qu'il était souvent malicieux et cachotier. Elle portait ce jour-là un pantalon noir mais léger, ainsi qu'un t-shirt de couleur bleu, représentant une référence de la célèbre série « Sherlock ». Elle et ses amies avait d'ailleurs chacun un animal attribué suite à des délires qu'elles ont développés. Elle avait donc comme animal fétiche, une loutre.

Elle s'avança un peu timidement dans la foule, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard.

 **« Ou est-ce qu'elles sont les moches ?** , pensa-t-elle tout haut.

 **\- Là où je pense gamine. »**

Elle se retourna subitement vers la voix rauque et féminine qui venait de se manifester, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation, se retrouvant subitement au sol.

 **« Nahira ! Je sais que tu aimes le sol, mais j'aimerais éviter de faire partie de votre partouze !**

 **\- Choquée et déçue. »**

Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent en rigolant et s'enlacèrent, sans tomber au sol cette fois, heureuse de se voir enfin après cette année à discuter sur skype.

 **« J'suis contente de te voir enfin Leila ! »**

La dite Nahira était légèrement plus grande et plus vieille -16 ans- que son amie –qui s'appelait donc Leila- mince, aux cheveux châtains foncés tirant sur le brun, yeux marrons sombre cachés derrière des lunettes de vue et un sourire éclatant reflétant son bonheur du moment. Elle portait un slim bleu ainsi qu'un t-shirt noir qui représentait l'un de ses chouchous, Antoine Daniel. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'habitude de Paris, mais elle vivait au Nord de la France, du côté de Lille et n'était donc pas tellement dépaysé. Son animal à elle était le dragon.

 **« Tu as vu Mado depuis que tu es arrivé ici ?** , demanda la loutre à la dragonne.

 **\- Nope, si elle est là, elle doit être déjà perdue.**

 **\- Haan, déjà de la violence.**

 **\- Dit-elle alors qu'il y a cinq minutes elle nous traitait de moche.**

 **\- Touché.**

 **\- Keur keur paillette. Bref. On l'attend ici ?**

 **\- Moui.**

 **\- Quel enthousiasme.**

 **\- J'aime pas les pingouins.**

 **\- Les pingouins t'emmerdent. Salut les moches,** reprit une nouvelle voix. »

Une troisième adolescente se joignit au duo, du nom de Madeleine. Elle était de la même taille et du même âge que Leila, aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleus, mince également et un sourire taquin trônait presque constamment sur ses lèvres lorsqu'on ne lui parlait pas de Drago. Elle portait un jean simple ainsi qu'un t-shirt sombre qui représentait le blason des Serpentard dans « Harry Potter ». Son animal attribué était le pingouin.

 **« Mado ! Encore en retard à ce que je vois,** répliqua Nahira avec un sourire de coin.

 **\- Toujours là pour vous emmerder ! Ooh ! Leila je te hais ! Tu l'as eu où ton t-shirt ?!**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ?**

 **\- Raaah !**

 **\- Bref !,** s'interposa la plus âgée. **On rentre ? J'aimerais bien aller baiser un nain et une serpillère.**

 **\- Très élégant,** rigola la fan de Sherlock.

 **\- Je l'ai toujours été. »**

Le trio s'avança donc dans la foule, à la recherche du stand de dédicaces d'un certain Mathieu Sommet. Elles passèrent devant d'innombrables merveilles et rencontrèrent de merveilleux cosplayeurs, mitraillant cette journée de photo pour en retirer des souvenirs inoubliables. Finalement, elles arrivèrent non loin du lieu consacré aux vidéastes, et un jeune homme châtain aux yeux d'argent fit son apparition dans leur champ de vision, tuant à moitié l'une d'entre elle.

 **« Aaaaah je vais mourir ça y est.**

 **\- Nan mais Nahi, commence pas à mourir alors que tu ne lui parle même pas !,** ricana Leila.

 **\- … Moi ? Lui parler ? Haha, t'es drôle, jamais de ma vie.**

 **\- Pathétique.**

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- Bah de toute façon, je crois que c'est foutu, il a l'air d'avoir fini sa séance de dédicaces,** ajouta Madeleine.

 **\- La tristesse.**

 **\- Hé Nana, regarde là. »**

Leila montra un panneau non loin d'elles sur laquelle étaient écrites quelques informations.

 **« Il s'en va pour une conférence en fait !** , s'écria-t-elle.

 **\- HIIIII.**

 **\- Ca y est on l'a perdu. Bon venez ! Il faut trouver la salle pour avoir de bonnes places ! »**

Le trio couru en direction de la salle de conférence, suivant les panneaux qui leur indiquaient le chemin. Elles arrivèrent bien vite à leur destination et réussirent à trouver des places enviables dans les premiers rangs. Elles s'y installèrent, attendant avec impatience le début de la conférence.

Enfin, alors que la salle était remplit comme jamais, un membre du staff se présenta sur scène, micro en main. Il prit la parole quelques instants avant de laisser entrer en scène Mathieu Sommet, sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement de la foule.

 **« Salut la Japan ! Est-ce que vous êtes chaud ?! »**

Des cris à en faire exploser les tympans lui répondit, lui donnant un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs.

 **« Vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui ! Alors, on va faire comme je fais pour toutes les conventions, un micro volant va apparaître parmi vous et vous allez pouvoir me poser vos questions. Pas des questions sur ma vie privée bien sûr. Mais avant…**

 **\- Bon tu m'annonces ou je viens tout seul ? »**

La voix qui venait de se manifester dans un second micro fut accueilli par une nouvelle vague de cris venant du publique.

 **« Mais quel impatient celui-là !**

 **\- Mon dieu la dispute de couple héhé,** dit Nahira à ses deux amies qui gloussèrent avec elle.

 **\- Bon aller, ramène tes fesses, de toute façon je crois qu'ils ont compris. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Mr Antoine Daniel ! »**

Une nouvelle fois, la salle fut remplie de cris alors que le nouveau vidéaste faisait son entrée sur scène.

Les deux amis à présent sur scène, les questions commencèrent à fuser animant la conférence. Les trois jeune filles écoutaient avec attention, rajoutant des commentaires parfois douteux entre elles et analysant tous les mouvements de leurs idoles pour déceler ne serait-ce qu'un indice sur leur hypothétique couple.

L'heure passa tranquillement, mais au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, une tension soudaine se manifesta dans la salle, rendant mal à l'aise n'importe qui. Antoine et Mathieu se regardèrent, se posant la question sur ce qui était en train de se passer, puis soudainement, un énorme bruit suivit d'une onde de choc se manifesta en plein milieu de la scène. La foule cria et commença à se disperser pour rejoindre l'extérieur alors qu'un genre de vortex se formait entre les deux vidéastes qui avaient été balayés au sol.

 **« Oh putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!** , hurla Mado.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, mais il faut les aider ! Je m'occupe de Mathieu et vous d'Antoine ok ?,** s'imposa Nahira, en essayant de cacher sa terreur.

 **\- Comprit !** , répondirent ses amies à l'unisson. »

Le trio se précipita vers la scène pour essayer d'aider leurs idoles à se relever, mais alors qu'elles montaient les petits escaliers, les deux hommes furent aspirés par le vortex sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.

Epouvantés, le trio voulut faire demi-tour, mais l'attraction du « portail » devint trop forte, et elles finirent par être emportées elles aussi. Ce fut dans un cri d'horreur que les adolescentes traversèrent le vortex et s'écrasèrent sur un sol légèrement meuble.

* * *

 _Voilà~ J'espère que ce début vous a plu !_

 _Niveau rythme de parution, je ne sais pas si je vais être très régulière. Quelques chapitres sont déjà écrits mais avec mes histoires principales, je ne mets pas touuuut mon temps dans cette histoire._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse ! A bientôt pour le premier chapitre, et n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir :3_


	2. Chapitre 1

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Hello ! Je reviens pour vous poster ce fameux chapitre 1 !_

 _L'aventure commence réellement ici, de même que les différences par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude ! Du coup, je le reposte une dernière fois, au cas où vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, le tweet longueur qui explique ce à quoi vous devez vous attendre dans cette histoire :_

 _www .twitlonger .comm_ _/ show/n_1sonn12?new_post=true_ (enlevez les espaces et enlevez le dernier m a comm) (le site fait du caca avec les liens)

 _Voilou~ Vous ne pouvez pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu :3 Je vous laisse maintenant à ce début d'aventure, dans le tout premier univers :3_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1, point de vue de Leila**

Je me remis doucement du choc qu'avait provoqué ma chute, ma tête légèrement douloureuse et mes mains éraflées. En ouvrant les yeux et en me redressant en position assise, je pus découvrir mon environnement. J'étais assise sur un sol de terre légèrement humide et frais, mais pas assez pour tacher mes vêtements de boue, et, qu'importe où je regardais, des arbres et des plantes se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel. Ou étais-je ?

Soudainement, j'entendis quelques grognements de douleurs autours de moi. Nahira et Mado étaient à mes côtés et commençaient doucement à se remettre de leurs émotions.

 **« On est où ?,** demanda la brune en regardant autour d'elle.

 **\- Je me posais la même question.**

 **\- Vous croyez qu'on est dans la forêt interdite ?**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mado ?**

 **\- Je sais pas.**

 **\- Regardez là-bas ! »**

La plus grande se remit debout et montra un petit coin, plus loin dans la forêt.

 **« On aurait dit… Un genre d'arcade. On va peut-être comprendre ou on est.**

 **\- Ouais, mais déjà, faudrait peut-être retrouver les deux zigotos non ?** , ajouta Mado.

 **\- Ah oui putain ! Ils sont où ?!**

 **\- Ils sont peut-être tombés un peu plus loin ?** , proposai-je.

 **\- Peut-être. »**

Je me relevai à mon tour pour jeter un œil plus vif aux environs. Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin…

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus entre les arbres, sans pour autant aller trop loin, et je finis par retrouver deux corps au sol qui semblaient ne pas vouloir bouger.

 **« Les filles ! Je les ai trouvés ! »**

Avec l'aide de mes amies, je réveillai non sans difficulté les deux jeunes hommes qu'on admirait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

 **« Wow… Ou on est ?** , demanda Mathieu en se réveillant.

 **\- C'est fou comme cette phrase est courante, non ?** , remarqua Mado, mais qui ne reçut aucune réponse.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?,** demandai-je, un peu inquiète malgré tout.

 **\- Moi ça va** , répondit Antoine.

 **\- De même pour moi** , ajouta Mathieu. »

Nous nous relevâmes tous, prenant un peu nos repères.

 **« On va au truc que j'ai trouvé ?** , demanda Nahira. »

J'allais acquiescer mais un grognement me coupa, venant des fourrés pas loin de nous.

 **« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de loups ici…,** chuchotai-je effrayé.

 **\- Ca se trouve c'est un loup-garou !**

 **\- On n'est pas dans la forêt interdite Mado !,** répliqua la brune. »

Le grognement se renouvela, plus proche. Instinctivement, nous nous reculâmes tous sous la peur, mais Antoine et Mathieu décidèrent de se mettre en travers nous et le danger, dans un instinct de protection sans doute. En tout cas, ils étaient craquants.

Soudainement, une créature bondit en dehors des fourrés, nous permettant de la voir distinctement. Et sincèrement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais la voir. Elle était immense, à peu près la taille d'un petit cheval, de couleur noir intense. Elle possédait des poils courts et crasseux, des yeux jaunes brillant avec méchanceté, des crocs aussi longs qu'un doigt d'une main, des pattes puissantes munies de griffe tranchantes et une longue queue fine, semblable à celle d'un chat. Il me faisait penser à un énorme chien, en beaucoup plus dangereux.

 **« Ok, on va mourir,** chuchotai-je sans souffle.

 **\- COUREZ !** , cria Nahira qui commença à se diriger vers l'arcade qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. »

Nous nous mîmes tous à la suivre, courant le plus vite possible. La sorte de chien nous prit en chasse presque immédiatement.

On avait beau aller le plus vite que notre corps le permettait, le monstre gagnait du terrain. Je prenais d'ailleurs un peu de retard sur le groupe, ce qui me faisait paniquer de plus belle. Je me retournai rapidement pour voir ou en était la créature. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Mon inattention me valut une racine qui percuta ma cheville et me fit tomber violement contre le sol. La douleur m'aveugla quelques instants alors que ma gorge se déchirait sous mon cri de souffrance et de peur.

La vue revenu, je pus voir le chien s'approcher de moi, prêt à me bondir dessus et à me déchiqueter. Il plia ses pattes pour prendre de l'élan et…

 **« NON ! »**

Un puissant éclair apparu sans prévenir du ciel, percutant et tuant le chien sur le coup, me sauvant in extrémis de ses griffes. Je regardais le corps de la créature sans comprendre et complètement terrorisé.

 **« Oh putain Mathieu, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?!**

 **\- Je… Je sais pas…**

 **\- WOW C'ETAIT GENIAL !**

 **\- C'était flippant surtout !**

 **\- Mais bordel, c'est pas normal !**

 **\- Leila, ça va ? »**

Nahira me regarda avec inquiétude et je m'empressais de la rassurer en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. La douleur s'était amenuisée et visiblement, je n'avais rien de cassé. Elle m'aida à me relever et nous retrouvâmes le groupe qui continuait de se poser des questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Finalement, ils décidèrent de mettre ça de côté pour retourner à l'objectif initial : l'arcade.

 **« Vous savez ce qui est écrit sur le panneau ?** , demanda Mado qui essayait de déchiffrer les écrit qui trônaient au-dessus du genre de portail.

 **\- Heu…,** répondai-je.

 **\- Co… Colonie des… Sang… mêlé ?,** ajouta Antoine.

 **\- T'arrive à lire le Grec ancien ?,** demanda son ami.

 **\- Tu sais reconnaître le grec ancien ?**

 **\- Hé, moi aussi je sais le lire !,** précisa Nahira.

 **\- Et… Moi aussi…,** m'étonnai-je en me concentrant sur les lettres. »

Celles-ci semblaient se déplacer, comme si j'étais dyslexique, mais je ne l'avais jamais été…

 **« Oh mon dieu, ça me rappel quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus quoi !,** s'exclama la brune.

 **\- Ouais moi aussi… Etrange,** ajoutai-je.

 **\- Bref, on y va ?** Demanda Mado tout excitée. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arcade, la traversant, et nous fîmes finalement face à une énorme plaine en contre bas –nous étions sur une colline. Un grand bâtiment précédait plusieurs bungalows, un énorme lac, ainsi que des lieux de… Divertissement ? Comme un amphithéâtre, un terrain d'entraînement à l'épée ou même une écurie. Tout cela me semblait familier, mais c'était comme si j'avais un horrible trou de mémoire.

 **« C'est incroyable…,** chuchota Mathieu. »

Soudainement, ne fûmes accostés par une dizaine de jeunes, tous habillés d'un t-shirt orange avec écrit : Colonie des Sang mêlé. A leur tête se trouvait un monsieur en fauteuil roulant, les cheveux et une barbe bruns, et des yeux marron sombres comme ceux de mon amie.

 **« Bienvenue parmi nous !** , nous fit-il, **Nous vous avons vus arrivés, poursuivit par un molosse des enfers et on comptait intervenir, mais finalement, ça ne fut pas utile. »**

Il regarda un peu bizarrement mais avec un sourire Mathieu qui détourna la tête.

 **« Où sommes-nous ?,** demandai-je.

 **\- A la colonie des sangs mêlés, où vivent les enfants de Dieux Grecs. Mais je pense que nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. »**

Les autres jeunes se dispersèrent pour retourner à leurs occupations, pendant que nous nous regardions bizarrement. Molosse des enfers ? Enfant de Dieux Grecs ?

Nous suivîmes alors le monsieur jusqu'au grand bâtiment, où nous nous installâmes autours d'une table.

 **« Je me nomme Chiron. Je suis l'un des organisateurs de la colonie ainsi que le professeur de tir à l'arc. Je vous aurais bien présenté le directeur, mais il n'a pas l'air enclin à venir pour le moment. J'irais le chercher plus tard, tout d'abord, je vais vous expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe ici, vous m'avez l'air perdu, je ne suis même pas sûr que vous sachiez qui vous êtes. »**

Sur ce, il nous expliqua plein de chose plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Comme quoi les Dieux Grecs existaient, faisaient des enfants avec des humains créant les sangs mêlés, et que cette colonie était un sorte de refuge pour eux. Car apparemment, être un sang mêlé impliquerait qu'on se fasse probablement attaqué par des monstres qui sentiraient notre « odeur » divine. Une barrière protégerait donc la colonie des monstres, nous permettant de ne pas nous faire bouffer. Tout ceci était impossible pourtant… Quelque chose me disait que si… Cette même chose dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir…

Et visiblement, tout le monde était dans mon cas, car personne ne semblait vouloir contredire les paroles de Chiron. On connaitrait donc tous la réponse au fond de nous ? Je l'ignorais, et ça m'agaçait de ne pas savoir.

 **« Donc nous… On serait des gosses… De Dieu ?** , demanda Antoine.

 **\- Seuls les sangs mêlés peuvent traverser la barrière, ainsi que les Dieux, les satyres, et toutes les créatures que des membres de la colonie autorisent. Autrement dit, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous faites partie de ces enfants divins. »**

Je réfléchis à cette affirmation. C'était impossible… Je me souvenais de mes parents ! Mon père et… Et… Je… Je ne m'en souvenais plus ! Qui était ma mère ?!

Je regardais paniqué mes compagnons, et ils avaient l'air tout aussi paniqué que moi. Eux aussi ne se souvenait plus de leur mère ?

 **« Bien. Je devais vous montrer une petite vidéo qui expliquait les activités et le principe de la compagnie, mais notre vidéoprojecteur ne fonctionne plus. La technologie humaine n'est pas très efficace… Enfin bref, je vais vous montrer votre bungalow et je vous expliquerais tout en chemin. Le 11, le temps que votre parent divin vous revendique comme son enf-… »**

Il s'arrêta en plein dans sa phrase, observant avec surprise au-dessus de nos têtes. Je sursautais alors à mon tour. On avait tous un symbole qui tournoyait au-dessus de notre crâne, représentant tous –enfin presque tous, un symbole différent. Antoine et Nahira avait le même symbole, un trident vert d'eau, éclairant à peine le haut de leur crâne. Mathieu avait quant à lui, un genre d'éclair blanc, presque aveuglant, et Mado un cœur rosé, d'une luminosité assez douce.

Je regardais ensuite au-dessus de moi. Une chouette grise d'argent éclatant tournoyait doucement également.

 **« Bon. Finalement, on va vous placer ailleurs. Vous voilà déterminés. »**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous ont reconnu l'univers. De toute façon, soit vous connaissez, soit pas. X) En tout cas, si vous ne connaissez pas « Percy Jackson », je vous conseille de lire les livres. Le style n'est peut-être pas des meilleurs, mais juste l'histoire elle est_

 _En tout cas, n'oubliez pas la petite review avant de partir, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre 2

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Hello ! Désolée pour le « retard » de ce chapitre, j'aurais dû le poster la semaine dernière mais… J'ai oublié xD Du coup, je vais peut-être sortir le chapitre 3 très bientôt ^^_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture o/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2, point de vue de Mado**

Je regardais avec perplexité le symbole au-dessus de mon crâne. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

 **« Bon. Finalement, on va vous placer ailleurs. Vous voilà déterminés. »**

Déterminés ? Je regardai mes amies sans comprendre, et il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à me poser des questions.

« **Déterminés ?** , interrogea Antoine en écho avec ma pensée.

 **\- Les symboles que vous venez de voir apparaître sont des signes que vos parents divins envois. Ils vous revendiquent comme leur enfant. Venez, je vais vous montrer vos bungalows et vous expliquer qui sont vos parents. »**

Sur ces mots, Chiron se redressa de son fauteuil roulant –qui ressemblait beaucoup à un lit en passant- et… Il se leva, sortant du siège en libérant la partie inférieur de son corps. Je sursautai sous la surprise en voyant ses jambes, ou plutôt ses pattes. A la place de ses jambes se trouvait à présent un corps de cheval blanc aux pattes fines et musclées. C'était… C'était…

 **« Vous êtes un centaure ?!** , s'exclama Leila.

 **\- Exactement. Je suis le seul qui vive dans la colonie mais je pense que c'est bien mieux comme cela. Suivez-moi. »**

Ainsi, nous suivîmes l'homme cheval jusqu'à l'extérieur. Nous donnâmes d'ailleurs nos noms respectifs à notre futur professeur. Il nous emmena jusqu'aux grands bâtiments qui devaient servir de dortoir. Il y en avait douze principaux qui formaient une forme de U avec à l'intérieur une sorte de jardin, ainsi que plusieurs autres bâtiments qui semblaient bien plus récents sur les côtés. Nous nous intéressâmes aux douze du milieux. Chacun possédait un numéro sur une plaque de cuivre et un style propre aux temples grecs.

 **« C'est ici que chaque sangs mêlés dort. Chaque bungalow correspond à un Dieu. Il y a quelques années, nous n'en avions que douze pour chaque Dieu de l'Olympe, mais depuis la grande guerre contre les Titans, nous avons construit des bungalows pour les Dieux mineurs également.**

 **\- La grande guerre ?,** demandai-je, intéressé.

 **\- Un moment sombre dans l'histoire. Un combat entre les Dieux et les Titans qui datent d'y a quelques années seulement. Les sangs mêlés étaient très impliqués dedans bien sûr. Vos « médias » ont surement du en parler, vu l'ampleur des dégâts que cela à engendré. Mais ne parlons pas de ces heures sombres, continuons la visite voulez-vous ? »**

Nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à rejoindre le lieu prévu pour les dortoirs.

Les deux premiers Bungalows qui nous firent faces étaient disposé à la base du U. Le numéro 1 était le plus imposant des douze. Ses murs étaient faits de marbre blanc, ses colonnes étaient grandes et imposantes, et ses portes en bronze étaient si bien polies qu'on pouvait voir le soleil se refléter dedans tel des éclairs. Celui à ses côtés était plus gracieux, ses colonnes étaient fines et garnis de plantes et de fleurs. Aussi, des paons étaient gravés dans le marbre.

 **« Ces Bungalows sont ceux de Zeus et Héra. Personne n'a habité dans le second et une seulement une personne a dormi dans le premier. En général, c'est extrêmement rare qu'un enfant sang mêlé des trois grands Dieux naisse, et impossible que cela arrive concernant Héra. La Déesse du mariage n'est pas du genre à aller voir du côté des mortels. »**

Sur ces mots, Chiron se retourna sur nous en souriant, puis posa son regard sur Mathieu, puis tendit le bras en direction du bungalow imposant.

 **« Bienvenue chez toi, fils de Zeus. »**

Mathieu le regarda avec surprise, lançant un regard sur nous et surtout Antoine.

 **« Heu…**

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller tout de suite, on va continuer la visite. »**

Le centaure reprit donc sa marche, allant sur la gauche.

Je jetai un regard Mathieu qui semblait un peu paniqué. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait… Bien plus que nous. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt… Il doit être complètement déstabilisé…

Le numéro 3 était beaucoup moins imposant que le numéro 1, plus sombre et moins haut. Il était construit avec des pierres grises, incrustés de coquillage et de coraux.

 **« Voici le Bungalow de Poséidon, le dieu de la mer. Nous n'avons eu qu'un seul sang mêlé pour y vivre également. Il est devenu un grand homme aujourd'hui, une vraie légende. Vous le connaissez peut être de nom ? Percy Jackson. »**

Une nouvelle fois, je ressentis cette impression de connaître quelque chose et de l'avoir sur le bout de la langue sans pouvoir y mettre la main dessus. Cela faisait au moins trois fois que je ressentais cette sensation désagréable, et ça commençait à m'agacer.

Percy Jackson… Raah, je savais que je connaissais ce nom, mais aucun moyen de me souvenir pourquoi. J'abandonnais vite l'idée de retrouver la mémoire, ma réflexion commençant à me donner mal à la tête.

Au bout de quelques secondes, moi et mes camarades répondîmes non d'un signe de tête à Chiron, et il en fut presque déçu.

 **« Je vous raconterai toute l'histoire un autre jour alors. Vous en profiterez pour me poser vos questions si vous en avez. Le soleil commence à décliner et je dois encore terminer votre visite. »**

Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête en direction d'Antoine et Nahira qui restaient côte à côte. J'étais d'ailleurs assez jalouse que mon amie ait le même symbole que le chevelu. Elle va en profiter, j'en suis sûr !

 **« C'est ici que vous habiterez, enfants du seigneur des mers. »**

La brune et son… Frère du coup, se regardèrent, surpris mais à la fois content. Au moins, ils ne seront pas seuls ou avec des inconnus…

La visite continua tranquillement, présentant toutes les sortes de Bungalow. Certains étaient magnifique, comme le numéro 7, qui semblait être construit en or massif, et d'autre un peu moins, comme le 5 qui était peint négligemment de rouge et possédait une tête de sanglier empaillé au-dessus de l'encadrement de la porte. Finalement, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un bâtiment luxueux et gracieux, fait de marbre blanc avec un peu de rose et de rouge tendre par endroit. Des dizaines de fleurs magnifiques ornaient les fenêtres, ainsi que la bordure de toit, telle des guirlandes.

 **« Ici vivent les enfants d'Aphrodite. Déesse de l'amour. »**

Chiron me regarda et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

 **« C'est ta nouvelle maison mademoiselle. »**

Je pris le temps de tout détailler, appréciant la vision de toute cette beauté en un seul bâtiment. Ça me plaisait bien de me dire que je dormirai là. Et ma mère était donc Aphrodite ? Génial !

Nous passâmes ensuite au bungalow 6. Il était parfaitement bien conçu, esthétique et pratique, sans parler de la qualité de l'architecture. Je vis les yeux de Leila briller devant un tel bâtiment.

 **« Et enfin, le bungalow d'Athéna, déesse de la stratégie guerrière. Leila, tu sais où dormir maintenant. »**

Mon amie manqua de sauter de joie, surement en apprenant l'identité de sa mère. J'étais plutôt contente de savoir qui était mon parent disparu, même si j'avais toujours cette sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose en y repensant.

Le reste de l'après-midi, et même durant le début de soirée, nous continuâmes notre petite visite des lieux. Il y avait tellement d'activités à faire ! Du tir à l'arc, du combat à l'épée, des parcours du combattant, de l'équitation (il me semble même avoir vu des chevaux ailées dans les écuries alors que nous passions devant, moi qui n'aimais pas les chevaux, je pense vite changer d'avis), du canoë et plein d'autre ! On n'allait pas s'ennuyer ! Finalement, Chiron finit sa visite guidé devant les bungalows.

 **« Voilà, vous connaissez tout. Sachez que nous mangeons dans très peu de temps, vous entendrez une corne sonner l'heure pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Vous devrez manger avec vos camarades de bungalow. Aussi, des affaires de toilettes ainsi que des vêtements seront à votre disposition bien sûr. »**

Sur ces mots, Chiron partit au galop vers le grand bâtiment que je devinais celui de la direction.

 **« C'est… Dingue ce qui nous arrive…,** finit par dire Leila.

 **\- Nan tu crois ? Meuf, on a des parents dieux ! C'est… Wow !** , ajouta Nahira.

 **\- Mais on va être séparé…,** chuchotai-je. »

Tout le monde me regarda avec un air triste. C'est vrai, on allait devoir se séparer pour rejoindre des gens qui ne nous connaissent même pas.

 **« On se retrouvera la journée tu sais, on ne va être séparé que pour le repas et le dodo,** me rassura Leila.

 **\- Et encore, vous vous avez de la chance, vous n'allez pas être tous seuls. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir d'être le fils d'un grand Dieu maintenant,** murmura Mathieu. »

Il avait raison. On allait tous rejoindre des camarades, même Nahira et Antoine allait se retrouver à deux bien qu'ils soient également seuls dans leur bungalow. Mathieu lui, n'était que fils unique malheureusement…

Je m'approchai de lui en lui offrant un câlin. Ce n'était pas facile de se dire qu'on allait se retrouver tout seul. Alors autant lui donner un peu de réconfort. Il me rendit mon étreinte en me souriant. Ce mec a un charme à toute épreuve.

 **« Bon, on fait quoi ?,** demanda Nahira en me balançant un regard noir alors que je lui renvoyais un sourire innocent.

 **\- Je propose qu'on… Rentre dans nos dortoirs et qu'on rencontre des gens ? De toute façon, on va bientôt manger…,** proposa Leila.

 **\- Parle pour toi et Mado.**

 **\- Oui bah hein !**

 **\- Moi je suis pour ! Je vais voir si je trouve des beaux gosses dans le miens,** m'exclamai-je.

 **\- Bah faisons ça, on se retrouvera demain de toute manière ?** , demanda Antoine.

 **\- Yep ! Devant les bungalows de Zeus et Héra vers 9h, oki ?**

 **\- Alley !** , répondit Nahira. »

Ainsi, nous nous séparâmes, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. J'avais un peu de la peine pour Mathieu qui allait se retrouver tout seul, mais on ne pouvait rien y faire malheureusement. Je sautillais jusqu'au bungalow 10 et je rentrai à l'intérieur.

 **« Coucou la compagnie ! »**

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire enchanté, m'accueillant avec joie. Je fis connaissance avec certains d'entre eux, tous plus adorables les uns que les autres. Il était d'ailleurs tous très beau, surement à l'image de leur –notre- mère.

Après un accueil chaleureux, je pus choisir dans quel lit je dormirai. J'en pris un au fond du bâtiment, près du lit d'une de mes demi-sœurs.

Soudainement, le son de la corne sonna, et tous mes camarades sortirent du bungalow, ce que je fis aussi. Nous nous mîmes en rang, dans l'ordre d'ancienneté (j'étais donc la dernière) puis nous nous rendîmes au réfectoire. Je pus voir sur la route les autres bungalows faire pareil que nous, et repérai facilement mes deux amies et mes deux idoles.

Nous nous installâmes à la table dédiés aux enfants d'Aphrodite, puis nous commençâmes à nous servir. J'appris bien vite qu'il fallait offrir une partie de notre nourriture aux dieux –notre parent de préférence- avant de commencer à manger. Je brûlais alors dans le braséro prévu à cet effet une partie de mon assiette, priant auprès d'Aphrodite, puis je me rasseyais, prête à me jeter sur la nourriture.

Durant tout le long du repas, j'appris à connaître certains de mes frères et sœurs, qui étaient visiblement charmant. Mais je remarquai bien vite qu'ils étaient assez superficiels comme personne, ce que je ne suis pas. Cependant, j'appris aussi qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ne rien faire de trop dangereux comme l'entrainement à l'épée, ce qui m'arrangeait, comme la flemmarde que j'étais.

Finalement, après le repas, la nuit commençait à devenir noire et tout le monde partit se coucher, un couvre-feu étant à présent installé. Je me mis en pyjama, et je me couchai dans mon nouveau lit, attendant avec hâte le sommeil puis le lendemain.

* * *

 _Voilou~ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il n'y s'y passe pas grand-chose encore, mais il faut bien des chapitres calmes entre deux x3_

 _N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir ! Ça ne fait pas de mal et ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre 3

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Coucouuuu ! Voici déjà le chapitre trois ! Je le sors un peu plus tôt pour compenser le retard du dernier chapitre ! Ici encore, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça reprend dès le prochain chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3, point de vue de Nahira**

Je me retournai dans ma couverture, faisant à présent face au mur contre lequel se tenait mon lit.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Tout ce que j'avais vécu en cette journée me semblait terriblement étrange. J'étais complètement perdue.

Je savais au fond de moi que tout ce qu'il se passait ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je ne pouvais pas dire d'où je tenais cette certitude… Comme si on m'avait délibérément prit une information de ma mémoire… C'était particulièrement angoissant.

Je me tournai à nouveau sur le dos.

J'entendais la respiration lente et régulière d'Antoine, qui était donc mon demi-frère. Je souris légèrement, attendrie par cette idée. Je devais l'avouer, cela ne me déplaisait pas, même si je trouvais cela vraiment bizarre. Et notre père… Poséidon… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée me plaisait également. Fille du dieu de la mer… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ? Quels étaient mes pouvoirs ? J'avais grande hâte de pouvoir tester tout cela le lendemain. Oh ! Et puis aller à l'écurie aussi, rencontrer les chevaux ! J'en avais vu un avec des ailes, il fallait absolument que j'aille voir ça de plus près ! Ma première journée à la colonie allait être chargée !

Je fermai les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, mes pensées sombres étant repoussées par ma nouvelle hâte. Le sommeil finit par m'emporter, m'amenant dans un monde féérique où tout était possible.

…

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les carreaux transparents des fenêtres de mon bungalow, venant doucement caresser ma peau et m'incitant à ouvrir les yeux. Il était encore tôt, mais ma hâte pour commencer ma journée m'empêcha de me rendormir. Je m'habillai bien rapidement, en silence pour éviter de réveiller Antoine, puis je sortis du dortoir pour rejoindre les douches que nous avait montré Chiron la veille. Peu de personnes étaient déjà levées, me laissant ainsi le loisir de me doucher sans attendre et avec de l'eau chaude. Je sortis ensuite et rejoins le pavillon réfectoire, allant manger mon petit déjeuner qui m'avait l'air plus qu'appétissant.

En mangeant, je vis passer Mathieu se dirigeant vers la douche. J'étais étonnée de le voir levé si tôt, mais j'imagine qu'il n'appréciait pas être seul dans un milieu encore inconnu.

Quelques temps plus tard, après avoir débarrassé ma vaisselle, je me dirigeai en sautillant vers les écuries. Je voulais absolument voir les chevaux ailés si je n'avais pas halluciné en passant devant.

Elles étaient spacieuses et propres, offrant plein d'ouvertures sur différents boxes. Je jetais un œil dans chacun d'entre eux.

La moitié était des chevaux normaux, de différentes robes, allant de noir jusqu'à l'isabelle, passant par l'alezan, le bai et le gris. L'autre moitié m'émerveilla. Je n'avais pas rêvé, certains chevaux étaient bels et bien ailés. L'un d'eux m'interpella particulièrement, étant un cheval de robe noire, ma préférée.

Je m'approchai de lui, et il sortit sa tête au-dessus de la porte de son boxe. Me main vint se poser sur son museau, caressant doucement ses poils.

Soudainement, j'entendis une voix masculine résonner dans mon crâne.

 _« Hé meuf ! T'as les mains hyper sèches ! Tu sais que ça existe les crèmes ? »_

Je retirai ma main, surprise.

 **« Putain un cheval qui parle !**

 _\- J'suis un pégase j'te signale. Et que j'parle, ce n'est pas ça le plus étonnant, que tu saches m'écouter, ça c'est chelou. T'es une fille à papa c'est ça ?_

 **\- Heu…**

 _\- A première vue, t'as l'air moins stupide quand même. Fermes cette bouche, une mouche va finir par y faire son nid. »_

Je la refermai dans la seconde, les yeux toujours exorbités. Je ne m'attendais surement pas à cela ! Un cheval qui parle ! Limite, c'était plus bizarre que l'éclair intempestif de la veille !

 _« Voila. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un bout de salade dans un naseau. Alors, t'es une fille de l'eau ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, va falloir que tu suives une thérapie. C'est rare que je rencontre un humain qui sait parler à l'oreille des chevaux. »_

L'animal rit de sa propre référence, me faisant sourire aussi. Même si je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je pouvais parler à un pégase, je commençais à me détendre.

 **« Heu… Si tu parles de Poséidon oui.**

 _\- De qui veux-tu que je parle ? D'Hermaphrodite ? »_

Ma phrase était stupide, effectivement.

 **« Mais… Pourquoi je peux t'entendre parler si c'est si rare ? C'est quoi le rapport avec mon père ?**

 _\- Wow, en fait t'es carrément pas fut fut ! Tu connais l'histoire de Poséidon qui créé les chevaux ?_

 **\- Maintenant que tu me le dis…**

 _\- Ben voilà. Dans ma carrière de cheval, je n'ai connu qu'un seul de ses fils. Un bon gars, il me donnait des sucres. D'ailleurs, t'en as sur toi ? »_

Il tata le haut de mon corps avec son museau, recherchant sûrement une petite sucrerie.

 **« Heu non, désolée.**

 _\- Pff…_

 **\- Nahira ?** , s'imposa une nouvelle voix. »

Je me retournai vers l'entrée de l'écurie pour retrouver Mathieu.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?,** commença-t-il.

 **\- Je fais connaissance.**

 **\- D'accord… »**

Je me rendis compte de ma parole qui pourrait paraître stupide et je n'ajoutais rien, ne voulant pas aggraver mon cas.

 **« Tu as vu Antoine ?,** reprit-il.

 _\- Hé meuf, c'est ton copain ? »_

J'ignorai la question de l'animal pour répondre à celle de Mathieu.

 **« Je l'ai juste vu dormir comme un patapouf dans le bungalow, mais faut dire que je me suis levée tôt. Je ne sais pas s'il y est toujours ou non.**

 **\- Hum ok… »**

Il s'approcha de quelques pas de moi, histoire de voir le cheval que je caressais plus tôt.

 **« Un cheval ailé…**

 _\- Hé ouais mon gars._

 **\- C'est bizarre tout ce qu'il nous arrive quand même…**

 **\- Je confirme. Tout est arrivé si vite… Je ne comprends pas…**

 **\- Moi non plus.**

 _\- C'est un fils de qui ?_

 _\- De Zeus,_ répondis-je par la pensée.

 _\- Ah ouais, le mec il pèse. Mais je préfère Poséidon. »_

Le silence revint alors que je reprenais mes caresses. Mathieu s'éloigna un peu pour observer les autres chevaux.

En le regardant, je souris légèrement. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je vivrais une telle aventure, je ne l'aurais pas cru, aussi fantaisiste et ouvert que pouvait l'être mon esprit. C'était juste… Dingue.

 **« Il va bientôt être l'heure de rejoindre les autres. On y va ?, reprit le châtain après quelques temps. »**

J'acquiesçais en reculant, puis nous sortîmes ensemble de l'écurie pour retrouver les bungalows. Mes deux amies et Antoine discutaient joyeusement en nous attendant devant celui de Mathieu.

 **« Ben alors, vous étiez où ? Vous avez fait des bébés ?,** demanda à demi amusée et à demi jalouse Madeleine.

 **\- T'imagine le mélange Zeus Poséidon ? Brr, le truc pas du tout bizarre…,** en rajouta Leila.

 **\- Non, on était dans les écuries bande de perverses !** , répliquai-je en riant.

 **\- Aaaah ! Avec des chevaux en plus ? C'est toi la perverse !,** termina Mado. »

Un blanc passa pendant quelques secondes avant que toute l'assemblée n'éclate de rire.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ?,** rigola Antoine.

 **\- Du boulgour** , répondit avec sérieux la loutre.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Cette référence mal placé m'a tuée je crois** , m'invitai-je.

 **\- C'est toi qu'est mal placée !**

 **\- Cette violence !**

 **\- Bon ! On fait quoi, les gens ?,** finit par s'imposer Mathieu.

 **\- DU CHEVAL !,** sautai-je.

 **\- AAH J'AIME PAS LES CHEVAUX !,** hurla Mado.

 **\- MAIS Y A DES PEGASES !**

 **\- AAH J'AIME LES CHEVAUX !**

 **\- J'en peux plus de vous, et ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures…,** soupira Antoine.

 **\- Keur keur paillette.**

 **\- Moi ça fait un an que je me les coltine…,** ajouta plein de faux désespoir Leila.

 **\- Dit-elle.**

 **\- Bon, va pour les chevaux,** s'interposa le châtain.

 **\- OUIII !**

 **\- Me semble que le professeur d'équitation c'est l'un de mes frères !,** dit Mado, plein d'entrain.

 **\- Bah allons le voir ! »**

Nous partîmes du côté du bungalow d'Aphrodite, enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller braver les cieux. J'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler ainsi… Presque voler de mes propres ailes. J'avais déjà pris l'avion auparavant, juste pour mon baptême de l'air et pour une ou deux ballades, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je désirais. Là, je n'aurais jamais été aussi proche de mon rêve, à dos de cheval ailé… J'étais surexcitée.

Une fois arrivé, nous nous entretînmes avec le demi-frère de Mado qu'on cherchait. Visiblement, la leçon d'équitation du jour n'arriverait qu'en pleine après-midi, nous décevant tous dans notre élan.

Nous partîmes donc du côté de la plage, réfléchissant à autre chose d'intéressant à faire en attendant.

 **« On pourrait aller nous entraîner à l'épée ? Dans la petite arène là ? Les Hermès y sont déjà, je pense qu'on peut y aller à tout moment dans la journée !,** proposa Leila. »

Je ne répondis pas, mon regard perdu dans le lac devant moi. De ce que nous avait dit Chiron la veille, il se jetait dans une mer proche, mariant donc parfois l'eau douce à l'eau salée.

J'avais envie d'aller la rejoindre. Toute cette eau. Je savais que je ne pourrais que me sentir à l'aise avec elle.

Alors je me suis rapprochée.

Mes pas s'inscrivirent dans le sable alors que je m'approchais des flots. J'enlevai mes chaussures puis chaussettes.

J'entrai en contact avec le lac.

L'eau pouvait paraître froide, mais pour moi, elle n'était qu'un manteau frais, enveloppant ma peau. C'était doux et accueillant.

Je m'accroupis pour faire passer mes doigts entre les molécules aquatiques, appréciant le contacte frais.

Je souris.

Je sentais au fond de moi quelque chose remuer, comme si le contact avec le liquide l'éveillait agréablement.

Justement, cette chose commença à me dicter mes gestes, me montrant quel était ma véritable nature.

Je mis ma main à plat, l'équivalent d'une gorgée d'eau ondulant dans ma paume.

Je visualisai un petit dragon.

L'eau se sculpta pour donner la forme que j'imaginais.

Un sourire apparu sur mes lèvres alors que la petite créature d'eau cavalait sur ma main et mon bras.

C'était magnifique…

 **« Wow… Moi aussi je peux faire ça ?,** s'invita la voix d'Antoine. »

Il s'accroupit à mes côtés et m'imita, créant cette fois un louveteau entre ses paumes. Je vis son visage s'illuminer comme l'avait fait le mien.

 **« C'est beau… Je me demande jusqu'où peuvent s'étendre nos pouvoirs…,** murmurai-je en reprenant la contemplation de mon dragonnet.

 **\- Moi aussi… T'imagine si on peut vraiment contrôler les eaux comme bon nous semble ? C'est puissant quand même…**

 **\- Je confirme… C'est même- »**

Je fus coupé dans ma phrase par un grondement venant du dessus de ma tête. Mon frère et moi regardâmes vers le ciel.

Celui-ci était soudainement devenu noir de nuages emplit de pluie, et des éclairs le fendait en plusieurs parties.

Le vent se leva avec violence, nous faisant tomber Antoine et moi sur le sable mouillé, et des vagues plus grandes que nous s'avancèrent dangereusement dans notre direction alors que le lac était calmes quelques instants auparavant. Alors que l'une d'elle allait nous frapper de plein fouet et nous emmener dans les eaux foncées du lac, nous levâmes la main à l'unisson, arrêtant les eaux juste au-dessus de nous, comme si une barrière de protection nous séparait d'elles.

Une fois que l'eau se soit retirée, nous courûmes rejoindre les autres qui semblaient tout aussi paniqués que nous.

 **« BORDEL, IL SE PASSE QUOI ?!** , cria Mado.

 **\- Vous croyez que les Dieux sont en colères ?** , demanda Leila.

 **\- Aucune idée ! En tout cas, il faut se mettre à l'abri, et vite !,** répliquai-je. »

Sur mes mots, nous partîmes le plus vite possible vers le bâtiment principal, histoire de retrouver Chiron et nous mettre en sécurité.

Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment, un horrible hurlement se fit entendre de la colline par où nous étions arrivés la veille. En relevant la tête, la seule chose que je pus voir avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur, fut un immense jet de flamme.

* * *

 _Voilou~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu une fois de plus !_

 _N'oubliez pas la review blablabla_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 4~_


	5. Chapitre 4

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même, et s'ils souhaites que je retire cette fanfiction, je le ferais. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Bonjoir. Oui, je suis grave en retard, et je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai juste oublié xD Avec mon défis d'un OS par jour j'ai complètement zappé de mettre à jour cette fic, pardonnez-moi xD_

 _Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

 _Enjoy o/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4, Point de vue de la loutre ravageuse (Leïla)**

J'étais effrayée.

Je regardai par l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur les bungalows, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

L'orage était violent, la pluie commençait à tomber, le vent pliait les arbres comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples bouts de papier, des hurlements bestiaux et humains se faisaient entendre du côté de la colline… C'était une vraie catastrophe… Je n'avais jamais vu pareil tempête…

 **« Chiron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est courant ce genre de tempête ? C'est les Dieux qui sont en colère comme ça ?!,** entendis-je derrière moi, provenant surement de mon amie la dragonne.

 **\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est la première fois depuis la grande bataille qu'on a un tel temps !**

 **\- Rassurant…**

 **\- Monsieur D est sur le coup, il est partit voir du côté de l'Olympe pour se renseigner.**

 **\- Monsieur D ?**

 **\- Le directeur.**

 **\- C'est un Dieu ?!**

 **\- Exactement. Mais passons, on a des choses bien plus importantes à penser ! »**

Je me retournai pour voir ce que faisait Chiron alors que j'entendais son galop sur le plancher. Il revint rapidement avec plusieurs armes en main, ne me disant rien qui vaille.

 **« On va avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde sur la colline ! Prenez ça et venez avec moi !,** dit-il en nous tendant ce qu'il nous avait ramené. »

Il avait dans sa main quatre épées, deux boucliers, et une arme qui ressemblait à un mélange entre une lance et une hache.

 **« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-haut ?! J'ai vu un énorme jet de flamme en entrant !,** s'inquiéta mon amie en prenant une épée.

 **\- On a un gros problème avec Peleus.**

 **\- Peleus ? »**

Chiron ne répondit pas, partant au galop vers l'extérieur une fois toutes les armes distribuées. J'avais pris l'une des épées, Mado la lance et les deux vidéastes épée plus bouclier.

 **« Bordel ! Je ne me suis jamais battu à l'épée moi !,** paniquai-je en regardant ma lame.

 **\- Et ben on va devoir apprendre…,** murmura Antoine.

 **\- Aller, il faut y aller !** , cria Nahira en s'élançant dehors. »

Nous la suivîmes avec un peu moins de hâte, montant avec difficulté le mont de terre boueux, bravant le vent qui nous repoussait et glissant à presque chaque pas. J'avais froid, j'avais peur, mais j'avançais. J'étais une sang-mêlé oui ou merde ?!

Une fois arrivé sur place, nous fûmes accueillit par un terrible hurlement à nous exploser les tympans.

Et c'est là que je le vis.

Un énorme dragon se déchainait contre les élèves de la colonie qui tentaient de le calmer. Je n'avais jamais vu pareille créature ! C'était un genre de gros serpent avec de grosses écailles, des yeux jaunes et de grandes ailes imposantes !

Que faisait un putain de dragon ici ?!

 **« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!,** criai-je.

 **\- Oh mon dieu, je peux mourir en paix…,** soupira Nahira, admirative.

 **\- UN DRAGON ?!,** paniqua Mathieu.

 **\- C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP BIEN !,** s'émerveilla Mado. »

Je devais l'avouer, je ne comprenais pas la réaction du pingouin devant un monstre qui allait surement la bouffer. Nahira c'était déjà un peu plus compréhensible, mais quand même…

 **« BASTOOON !,** cria-t-elle ensuite en courant vers la créature, lance vers l'avant.

 **\- MAIS PUTAIN MADO T'ES FOLLES ?!,** m'horrifiai-je en la suivant. »

On n'aurait pas dû crier ainsi…

La créature se retourna sur nous en nous entendant, et je vis dans ses yeux une vague de haine les submerger, ainsi qu'un peu joie, comme s'il nous avait cherchés…

Je sentis mon visage devenir livide.

 _« On est dans la merde. »_

Un premier jet de flamme fut envoyé dans notre direction, la chaleur me caressant la peau alors que j'esquivais l'attaque avec souplesse. Ma surprise devant un tel reflexe fut de courte durée, alors que le dragon réattaquait par un coup de croc, que je parais avec un coup d'épée.

Je ne réfléchissais plus.

C'était comme si j'étais né pour le combat à l'épée. Mes coups étaient certes maladroits par le manque d'expérience, mais j'arrivais à garder tête contre la créature, multipliant mes coups, mes parades et mes esquives.

Etrangement, je me sentais bien.

Cette proximité avec le danger, l'adrénaline, le combat… Je l'appréciais bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Et je continuais à combattre, inlassablement, avec de plus en plus de souplesse et d'aise.

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Mado combattait à mes côtés, bien vite rejointe par Nahira, Mathieu et Antoine. Visiblement, je n'étais pas la seule à apprécier le combat en voyant certaines de leurs expressions.

J'entendis soudainement Chiron crier dans notre direction :

 **« SURTOUT, NE LE TUEZ PAS ! IL N'EST PAS DANS SON ETAT NORMAL, METTEZ-LE JUSTE HORS D'ETAT DE NUIR ! »**

Message comprit.

Je commençais à trouver les failles du dragon, sans chercher à trop lui faire du mal, juste à l'immobiliser, mais ce n'était pas une chose facile… Il ne faisait que bouger en cherchant nos propres failles. On avait beau être supérieur en nombre (les autres membres de la colonie nous avaient rejoints dans le combat), on avait du mal à bien le contenir.

Je me rendis compte que j'arrivais à, presque en permanence, anticiper les mouvements du dragon, réfléchissant sans arrêt sur une façon de le battre. Sentir mes esprits se tordre sous mes réflexions était jouissif. J'en voulais toujours plus.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'on commençait à prendre un net avantage, j'entendis un cri proche de moi, me donnant un frisson horrifié. Je vis Antoine tomber, le bras et la poitrine en sangs, et le dragon lui sauter dessus prêt à le déchiqueter.

 **« ANTOINE ! »**

La créature allait lui donner un coup fatal quand un énorme bruit me sonna, m'enlevant l'ouïe pendant quelques secondes. Il fut suivit par un énorme choc, renversant tout le monde avec violence.

En me relevant, la tête bourdonnante, je pus voir Mathieu près d'Antoine, inquiet pour sa santé, et le dragon au sol, complètement assommé.

Je me relevai pour le rejoindre.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!**

 **\- J'ai re-testé mon pouvoir de demi-dieu je crois…,** murmura Mathieu en analysant avec dégoût la blessure de son ami.

 **\- C'était… Wow…**

 **\- Il faut l'emmener dans la Grande Maison.**

 **\- Non, il faut l'emmener près de la plage,** s'interposa Chiron en galopant vers nous.

 **\- Quoi ? »**

Le centaure prit avec délicatesse mais rapidité le corps évanouit d'Antoine puis se retourna vers le châtain.

 **« Monte.**

 **\- Mais…**

 **\- Si tu veux être là à son réveil, monte. »**

Mathieu acquiesça et monta sur le dos de notre professeur, puis celui-ci partit au triple galop vers le lac.

 **« Tu crois qu'il va lui faire quoi ?,** demandai-je à Nahira qui s'était doucement remit du choc qu'avait produit l'éclair de Mathieu.

 **\- Je pense avoir une idée, mais je ne suis pas sur…**

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Peut-être que l'eau donne un pouvoir de soin ? Pour les enfants de Poséidon du moins… On demandera quand ils reviendront, je propose qu'on rentre, je commence à avoir vraiment froid. »**

J'acquiesçai et nous partîmes vers le bâtiment de direction, récupérant Mado au passage qui avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre.

* * *

 _Voilou~ J'espère que ça vous a plu blabla~ Cette fois-ci, il y a eu plas d'action ! Et le prochain chapitre pourra plaire à certain~_

 _N'oubliez pas une review blabla~_

 _J'essaye de revenir vite pour la prochaine fois xD_

 _Bye~_


	6. Chapitre 5

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même, et s'ils souhaites que je retire cette fanfiction, je le ferais. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent.

 **RATTING** : K

 _De retour pour le chapitre 5 o/_

 _Plus ou moins calme ici aussi, mais l'histoire avance petit à petit~_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5, point de vue de la bouffeuse de sushis (Mado)**

J'avançai avec difficulté jusqu'à la Grande Maison, aidée par mes deux amies alors que ma tête me tournait sans relâche.

 **« Si un jour Mathieu refait ça, je le colle à côté d'une batterie et d'une guitare électrique et je lui défonce les tympans…** , marmonnai-je.

 **\- Je t'avoue que je préfère ça aux dents d'un dragon dans mon cul** , répliqua Nahira.

 **\- Charmante, comme toujours.**

 **\- Merci. »**

Je ris un peu, amusée avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, enfin à l'abri de la tempête.

Nous nous étalâmes sur des canapés, épuisées. Le dernier combat nous avait rincés, mais j'étais plutôt fière de ce que j'avais pu faire. Jamais je ne pensais être capable d'une telle maîtrise d'une arme, mais j'étais agréablement surprise. J'avais remarqué à peu près la même chose chez les autres, j'étais certaine qu'ils n'avaient jamais maniés une épée ou très peu, et pourtant, ils s'en étaient vraiment bien sortis. Surtout Leila d'ailleurs… Peut-être parce que sa mère c'est la déesse de la stratégie guerrière ? Mmh…

 **« Je suis inquiète…,** chuchota Nahira sur ma gauche. »

En tournant ma tête vers elle, je pus voir qu'elle n'était effectivement pas très à l'aise. Elle avait le tain livide et les yeux baissés vers ses mains qu'elle maltraitait sur une probable angoisse.

 **« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** , demandai-je.

 **\- Antoine. »**

Elle tourna la tête vers moi alors que je réalisais l'absence de nos deux vidéastes.

 **« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?**

 **\- Il a été gravement blessé par le dragon… Chiron l'a emmené vers la plage, accompagné de Mathieu. »**

Je sentis mon visage perdre ses couleurs à mon tour.

 **« Il va s'en sortir ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… »**

Je baissai mon regard vers mes chaussures.

 **« Il s'en sortira…,** chuchotai-je… »

Nous retrouvâmes le silence, attendant avec impatience le retour du chevelu.

* * *

 **« Hé Mado ! Réveilles-toi !** , me secoua Leila alors que je m'obstinais à rester endormis.

 **\- Mmhggnmmff…**

 **\- Il y a Drago à côté de toi.**

 **\- HEIN ?! »**

Je me relevai en sursaut, regardant autour de moi.

 **« Moche et naïve !**

 **\- Hé ! Je te retiens, ma vengeance sera terrible ! »**

Pour ponctuer mes mots, je mis l'une de mes mains sur mon cœur, en envoyant un regard noir vers la loutre.

 **« J'en ris déjà. »**

Je me levai finalement en tirant la langue à mon amie.

 **« Que me vaut ce réveil des plus sadiques ?**

 **\- Heu… Je sais pas ? Antoine peut-être ?**

 **\- Ah oui putain !**

 **\- J'hésite entre l'hypothèse d'un cerveau embrumé ou d'un cerveau inexistant.**

 **\- Je t'emmerde la loutre.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Aller viens, Nahira est déjà partie !**

 **\- Tu m'étonnes, t'as vu comment elle les regarde !**

 **\- Espèce de commère !**

 **\- Tu me diras, ce serait Drago je serais pareil qu'elle.**

 **\- Pff, le meilleur c'est Sherlock !**

 **\- Sherlyyyyyy !**

 **\- Ouiiiiiiiiiii !**

 **\- Blblblbl !**

 **\- Nahira attend.**

 **\- Oui. »**

Nous nous précipitâmes vers la plage.

La tempête n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Le vent continuait à souffler avec une force incroyable, dans toutes les directions possibles. On avait du mal à avancer, mais on avançait néanmoins.

Mon air détendu rendu ainsi par mon petit somme laissa place à une expression plus stressée. Je devais l'avouer, j'avais vraiment peur pour Antoine. Et si on se rendait sur la plage pour annoncer un décès ?

Un frisson me parcourra. Il ne fallait pas que je pense ça ! Je repris rapidement une longue inspiration pour essayer de calmer les maux que me donnait mon ventre. Finalement nous arrivâmes rapidement sur place.

Les vagues étaient toujours aussi grandes et fortes, emportées par le vent. C'était assez impressionnant. Mais mon regard fut capté par un petit groupe de trois personnes, entourant probablement notre ami.

Leila et moi courûmes vers eux, inquiètes.

Antoine était allongé sur la plage, les yeux fermés, beaucoup de sang tâchant le sable.

J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais sourire.

 **« Il est…** , commençais-je, les larmes aux yeux. »

Personne ne me répondit, leurs regards braqués vers le chevelu. Nahira et Mathieu semblaient chamboulés.

 _« Non… »_

Soudainement, Antoine prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, le regard complètement perdu.

 **« Antoine putain ! Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça !** , cria Mathieu en lui sautant au cou. »

 _« Le ship est palpable._ Me dis-je. »

Je sentis un poids s'enlever de mes épaules et un sourire soulagé se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Je remarquai par la même occasion qu'aucune blessure ne se reflétait sur le bras d'Antoine, pas même une cicatrice.

 **« Wow… Comment vous avez fait pour le soigner ?** , demanda Leila à Chiron en me doublant.

 **\- L'eau, en particulier l'eau de mer soigne les enfants de Poséidon, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était tout juste ! »**

J'étais soulagée. J'étais en plein bullage devant un tel ship. J'en arrivais même à oublier la tempête qui faisait rage autour de nous. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'Antoine, bien qu'il soit guérit, ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme… Il était pâle et à moitié dans les vapes.

Soudainement, une voix inédite s'affirma dans le bruit du vent brutal.

 **« Ah ! Te voilà ! Ca fait au moins cinq minutes que je te cherche Chiron !**

 **\- Monsieur D. Vous avez des nouvelles des Dieux ?**

 **\- Oui. Et visiblement, personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe, pas même Zeus ! Ahah ! Lui qui se prétendait omniscient !**

 **\- Quoi ? Alors d'où ça vient toute cette tempête !**

 **\- Parce que tu crois que je le sais ? Je suis pas le dieu de la météo !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… »**

Pendant que Chiron et ledit Monsieur D discutaient, je pus le dévisager un peu. C'était un homme pas très grand, un peu embonpoint. Il portait une chemise imprimée tigre et une barbe, s'approchant plus du bouc qu'autre chose. Ses cheveux bruns s'approchaient du poivre et sel et ses yeux étaient… Violet ? En tout cas, ils le paraissaient.

Leur discussion d'ailleurs, ne me disait rien qui vaille…

J'allais poser une question à Chiron quand un bruit assourdissant nous sonna tous.

 **« BORDEL MATHIEU T'ARRETE DE FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ?!** , entendis-je non loin de moi.

 **\- MAIS C'EST PAS MOI ! »**

C'est alors que le décor juste devant nous, en face du lac commença à onduler.

 **« Bordel de… »**

Un portail ressemblant à celui qu'on avait traversé la veille apparut soudainement.

Nahira fut immédiatement emportée dans un cri, étant la plus proche, puis Mathieu suivit, emportant avec lui Antoine. Leila et moi, les plus éloignées, nous nous regardâmes. L'attraction du portail était forte, mais on arrivait à plus ou moins résister avec l'aide du sable qui nous donnait une meilleure adhésion au sol. Dans un commun accord, nous courûmes vers le portail, pour rejoindre nos amis.

 **« LES FILLES QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS** -, furent les dernières paroles de Chiron que j'entendis avant d'atterrir sur un sol terreux et meuble. »

* * *

 _Voilou~ Prochain chapitre : Prochain univers !_

 _N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir~_


	7. Chapitre 6

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent, tout autant que l'histoire que je crée dans ces univers.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Bonjoir~ Hop, un nouveau chapitre que je décide enfin à sortir x) Ouais, faut s'attendre a une parution irrégulière en ce moment dans mes histoires :')_

 _J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas ! Nous voila dans un nouvel univers, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Point de vue de moi-même (Nahira)**

J'ouvris les yeux en grognant de douleur, mon atterrissage ne s'étant pas déroulé le plus confortablement possible. La première chose que je vis fut mes deux amies atterrir avec souplesse sur le sol, et sur leur pieds surtout.

 **« Mais d'où vous vous cassez pas la gueule vous !**

 **\- C'est juste toi qui est pas douée jeune fille,** répliqua avec un rire la loutre.

 **\- Gneuh. »**

Je me remis ensuite sur pied afin de regarder autour de moi. Une fois de plus, nous avions atterris dans un bois, mais cette fois-ci, dans une clairière entourée de genre de falaise, avec au centre un lac transparent, ondulant en harmonie avec la brise.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on est encore ?!,** grogna la voix de Mathieu. »

Celui-ci était assis sur le sol non loin de nous, en train de se frotter douloureusement la tête. Antoine était couché à ses côtés, visiblement évanouis. Merde !

 **« On s'en fiche ! Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour soigner Antoine, le voyage n'a pas l'air de l'avoir aidé à se remettre !,** s'affirma Leila en s'agenouillant auprès du blessé. »

Elle avait raison, mais j'avais beau observer partout autour de moi, je ne voyais aucune issus à la clairière creuse dans laquelle nous avions atterrit. D'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression de connaître le lieu, mais comme dans le monde de Percy Jackson, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus.

Attendez.

Percy Jackson ? Les livres ? Les films ? Mais… Mais oui ! Je m'en souvenais maintenant ! Chiron, Monsieur D., Peleus ! Les Dieux ! Mais… Pourquoi je ne m'en souvenais que maintenant ? C'était l'une de mes séries de livres préférée, comment je n'avais pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?!

 **« Putain de merde** , murmurai-je.

 **\- Comme tu dis…,** désespéra Mathieu, le regard braqué sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

 **\- Non mais ! Les gens ! Percy Jackson ! Les livres ! On vient de sortir de ce monde ! Je m'en souviens maintenant !**

\- … **Putain t'as raison ! Par contre, je ne me souviens pas d'un dragon dans ce que j'ai lu…,** ajouta Mado.

 **\- Oui bah tu n'as lu que le premier, tu m'étonnes aussi ! »**

Elle me fit un sourire genre de dire « Tu as raison mais je m'en fiche, j'aime t'embêter. » comme elle le faisait si bien.

 **« Wow, j'étais la fille d'Athéna… Héé j'étais la sœur d'Annabeth !?** S'enthousiasma la loutre.

 **\- Les filles, je comprends que vous soyez contente d'avoir récupérer la mémoire, mais je tiens à rappeler que j'ai MON MEILLEUR AMI QUI EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER ALORS SI VOUS POUVIEZ ARRETER 5 MINUTES POUR CHERCHER UNE SORTIE, CA M'AIDERAIT BEAUCOUP ! »**

Nous sursautâmes aux cris de Mathieu, reprenant lourdement notre sérieux. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué, tenant dans ses bras le chevelu qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'éveiller. Mon cœur de fangirl se serra un peu à cette vision et je décidai de prendre les devants.

 **« Venez les filles, il a raison. Je vais aller de l'autre côté du lac pendant que toi Mado tu iras voir derrière nous et sur la droite, et toi Leila, tu iras sur la gauche. On va bien trouver un passage pour remonter.**

 **\- Mais… Même si on en trouve un, on fait comment pour remonter Antoine aussi ?,** demanda sans conviction Madeleine.

 **\- On… On avisera. »**

Mes amies acquiescèrent non sans une pointe de tristesse en voyant la scène derrière elles, puis nous nous dispersâmes aux quatre coins de la clairière.

Mon côté ne donnait que sur de la roche compacte, sans vraiment de creux où l'on pourrait se faufiler. La seule chose que je pouvais remarquer était un peu de mousse par-ci par-là et des fissures qui devait surement tenir cacher quelques lézards. Rien de bien intéressant. Je me retournai pour avoir une vue sur l'ensemble du cratère. Il était vachement verdoyant, l'herbe poussant un peu partout sauf aux extrémités du lac quelques arbres poussaient tranquillement vers le ciel, gardant aux chauds deux ou trois nids d'oiseaux ; le lac qui trônait tout au centre était grand et grouillait de nombreux poissons d'eau douce ; tout au-dessus de nous régnait une forêt que je devinais immense… C'était un petit coin de Paradis je devais l'avouer.

Pendant que mon regard survolait l'horizon, je vis Leila faire de grands gestes vers moi et Mado courir vers elle. Elle aurait trouvé une sortie ?

J'imitai Mado et couru à mon tour vers la loutre. Avant d'arriver à ses côtés, mon regard s'éleva vers la falaise, recherchant la possible sortie qu'elle aurait découvert. Mes yeux s'agrandirent devant ce qu'ils voyaient. De nombreuses traces –probablement de griffes- gravaient la roche, comme si un chat gigantesque avait décidé de faire ses griffes sur elle. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être… ?

 **« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?,** demanda le pingouin.

 **\- Oui, il y a un genre de chemin qui nous permet de remonter jusqu'en haut, mais le problème, c'est que c'est hyper étroit et raide, on ne pourra jamais porter Antoine hors d'ici ! Vous non plus vous n'avez rien trouvé, j'imagine ?**

 **\- Nope, à part de la mousse et des cailloux à perte de vous…,** murmurai-je, déçue.

 **\- On va faire comment ?! On ne peut pas rester ici, Antoine à besoin de soin !,** paniqua Mado.

 **\- Au pire, quelqu'un monte pour voir si on ne peut pas trouver un village ou ne serait-ce qu'une trace de civilisation ? Au cas où quelqu'un pourrait nous aider…**

 **\- Bonne idée ! J'y vais !,** s'affirma Leila.

 **\- Oki, mais fait attention à toi la loutre ! J'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un de plus stupide que moi dans mon entourage !,** ajouta Madeleine en acquiesçant fortement.

 **\- Ahah, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il y a Nahira.**

 **\- Hé ! Ne me met pas dans cette histoire ! De toute façon vous êtes toutes les deux bêtes !**

 **\- On te croit,** sourit avec arrogance Mado.

 **\- Breeeef ! J'y vais, prenez bien soin du chevelu et éviter de trop lui faire peur s'il se réveille !**

 **\- T'inquiète, il sera rassuré par ma magnificence !,** s'amusa la fan de Drago. »

Nous rigolâmes un peu avant de nous séparer. Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée de laisser Leila partir toute seule dans la forêt, mais une seule personne est plus discrète que deux. Et je savais qu'elle savait se débrouiller avec plus ou moins d'aisance dans la nature avec son logement en pleine montagne. Mieux que nous qui était habituées à la ville en tout cas.

Mado et moi retournâmes auprès de Mathieu, celui-ci toujours accroupis auprès d'Antoine. Il l'avait installé près d'un arbre et épongeait son front avec un bout de tissus arraché, imbibé d'eau fraiche.

 **« Il a de la fièvre ?,** demandai-je, inquiète.

 **\- Je crois bien… Visiblement, on est sortis trop vite du… Dernier monde là… Son pouvoir de guérison n'a pas eu le temps de complètement le soigner… Putain c'est bizarre de dire ce genre de choses ! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il nous arrive !**

 **\- Comme nous tous… Leila à trouver une sortie mais on ne peut pas emmener Antoine, alors elle est montée toute seule en éclaireur.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien prudent ? On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt !**

 **\- Elle ne part que pour quelques minutes, histoire de faire rapidement le tour ! Elle ne va pas aller bien loin… Et seul, on est plus discret…**

 **\- Mmh…**

 **\- On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ?,** demanda Mado.

 **\- Non… Juste attendre… »**

Nous nous assîmes aux côtés du vidéaste, observant le ciel avec perplexité. J'écoutais avec attention le moindre bruit, observant régulièrement du côté de l'ouverture dans la falaise en attendant le retour de mon amie. On avait peut-être été stupide à l'envoyer seule…

Soudainement, un son retint mon attention. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à des battements d'ailes puissants, comme si un oiseau d'une quinzaine de mètres d'envergure volait près nous. Ce son se rapprocha dangereusement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Un léger cri sortit de ma gorge lorsque je vis une énorme créature noire foncer vers le sol de la clairière et y atterrir avec plus ou moins de douceur.

Moi et mes compagnon restâmes bouche bée devant cette créature. Personne n'osait émettre le moindre bruit ou geste.

L'animal possédait un long corps fin de la couleur de la nuit sans nuage, d'immenses ailes pouvant facilement dépasser la dizaine de mètres d'envergure, des pattes plus ou moins longues et fines, une tête un peu aplatie avec deux grands yeux jaunes et enfin, une longue queue se terminant par une sorte de voile ou d'ailerons. Le tout était de la même couleur noire, sauf une partie de l'aileron de la queue qui était rouge sang, portant un symbole ressemblant à la tête d'un viking. Bizarrement, ce qui me choqua le plus fut le genre de selle que la bestiole portait, et le jeune homme qui en descendit. Il était plutôt grand et mince, il avait des cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux, des yeux verts émeraude et des tâches de rousseurs un peu partout proche de son petit nez. Il possédait une armure de cuire, assez légère et pratique, et l'une de ses jambes semblait être faîte de bois et de métal.

Une fois de plus, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment de connaître cette personne et ce dragon.

D'ailleurs.

DRAGON ?!

Je faillis m'étaler sur le sol sous la surprise tellement cela me semblait incroyable. Un fucking dragon !

Pendant que je l'observais avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je sentis des bulles s'échapper par ma bouche.

Mais je fus ramené à la réalité par le jeune homme qui nous faisait face et qui ne regardait à présent avec méfiance.

 **« Qui êtes-vous ?!** , demanda-t-il.

 **\- Heu… Des gens perdus ?,** tenta Madeleine, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre d'autre.

 **\- On a besoin d'aide !, s'empressa d'ajouter Mathieu. On est tombé ici et mon ami s'est blessé ! Ça fait une demi-heure qu'il est évanoui et on ne trouve nulle part où sortir pour rechercher de l'aide !**

 **\- Il perd pas son temps le nain** , chuchotai-je à mon amie.

 **\- C'est trop chou comment il a peur ! »**

Le nouveau venu nous jaugea pendant quelques secondes, mais finit par baisser sa garde, estimant qu'on ne voulait rien de mal. Le dragon à ses côtés nous observait avec curiosité, hésitant à se rapprocher un peu plus.

Le jeune homme s'approcha et nous dit :

 **« Je m'appelle Harold. Je suis le chef du village de Beurk non loin d'ici, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait aider votre ami. »**

Il observa quelques temps Antoine, et je vis passer dans son regard un peu de peine. Etrange, on peut ressentir ce genre d'émotion concernant quelqu'un qu'on ne connait même pas ? De la pitié je veux bien, mais de la peine ?

 **« Moi je suis Mathieu et mon ami se nomme Antoine.**

 **\- Moi c'est Nahira !**

 **\- Et moi Madeleine, mais on m'appelle Mado !**

 **\- Enchanté de vous connaître ! Bon, ne trainons pas ici, il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme… »**

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha du blessé pour le prendre avec plus ou moins de difficulté dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer une pointe d'hostilité dans les yeux du châtain. Sentez mon côté fangirl amoureux de matoine arriver en flèche !

Harold déposa le chevelu sur le dos de son dragon et lui demanda de décoller pour le ramener en haut de la falaise. Aussi, il activa un genre de mécanisme sur la selle, semblant bloquer je ne savais quel endroit de celle-ci. Ça m'avait plutôt l'air compliqué…

Finalement, je demandai au dragonnier :

 **« Il s'appelle comment ton dragon ?**

 **\- Krokmou. »**

Raaaah ! Encore ce sentiment de mes deux ! Bon, oublions.

 **« Suivez-moi, il y a un passage que nous pourrons emprunter pour le rejoindre. »**

Il se dirigea donc vers le petit chemin qu'avait utilisé Leila pour partir. Son absence prolongée me faisait un peu peur d'ailleurs.

Une fois en haut de la falaise, Krokmou nous rejoignit en faisant bien attention à son passager.

Cependant, nous eûmes à peine le temps d'inspirer pour reprendre une conversation qu'un énorme cri féminin nous parvint en nous glaçant le sang.

 **« LEILA ! »**

* * *

 _Voila~ J'espère que ça vous a plu blabla~ Laissez une reviews etc... Rendez vous au chapitre 7 :3_


	8. Chapitre 7

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles même et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seul Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent, tout autant que l'histoire que je crée dans ces univers.

 **RATTING** : K

 _Hello ! Ca fait longtemps et toussa parce que j'oublie de poster :D Vous pouvez me taper, je vous donne le droit._

 _Bref, je vais pas parler plus longtemps ! Ah si une dernière chose : ce chapitre fait 16 pages. Pour le moment j'ai écris 15 chapitres et aucun sont aussi gros que celui-ci, alors ne vous y habituez pas :') surtout que certains en feront que 3 itout... J'ai prévenu que cette fic était juste un délire qui me permet de me détendre niveau technique, régularité des chapitres etc... Voilou._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : point de vue de la loutre sournoise, amatrice de lama (Leila)**

Je m'avançais prudemment au travers des arbres, écoutant le moindre bruit autour de moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée… Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de me lancer dans une mission pareille ?

Le silence de la forêt m'effrayait et me rassurait en même temps. J'étais dans un état assez particulier, je n'avais jamais ressentis autant de stresse… Ah, à part peut-être pendant mes examens de piano… Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment comparable. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sursautais au moindre son suspect… Même mes pieds me faisaient peur quand je marchais sur une branche !

Soudainement, je m'arrêtai entre deux arbres, un son des plus étranges s'étant manifesté non loin de moi. Mes yeux s'affolaient, regardant partout autour de moi pour retrouver l'origine du bruit.

Un second son encore plus proche se fit entendre. C'était un genre de glissement, comme si quelque chose de gros rampait non loin. Mes muscles étaient paralysés par la peur de ce que ça pourrait être.

Le glissement se rapprocha, mais rien n'apparut devant mes yeux… C'était comme si la chose qui me traquait était invisible…

Soudainement, quelque chose me fouetta en me faisant tomber au sol et m'enlevant un cri de ma bouche. J'étais complètement paniquée ! Quelque chose m'attaquait mais je ne pouvais pas la voir ! Bordel, dans quoi je m'étais embarquée ?!

Mon courage s'étant enfuis en courant, je fis de même, retournant sur mes pas dans l'espoir de retrouver la clairière avant que la créature invisible ne me trouve.

Cependant, mes espoirs furent vain… Un nouveau coup parvint à me toucher, me faisant une nouvelle fois tomber. Je criais de toutes mes forces, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'entende, oubliant que je pouvais attirer d'autres prédateurs.

 **« A L'AIDE ! »**

Une chose poisseuse tomba juste à côté de ma tête. Un genre de liquide vert, qui fumait et attaquait le sol… De l'acide ? Le truc qui me chassait crachait de l'acide ?! Mais bordel, dans quel monde on était tombé encore ?!

Et le monstre se montra enfin. Visiblement, il avait la faculté d'un caméléon, pouvant changer de couleur à sa guise pour se fondre dans le décor… Voilà pourquoi je ne le voyais pas ! Mais il allait surement être ma dernière vision…

Il se trouvait juste au-dessus de moi, un air victorieux sur son museau. Celui-ci était allongé et de couleur cramoisie comme le reste du corps, des cornes tordues ornaient sa tête et il possédait des ailes immenses… Sans compter ses dents… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je savais que moi j'étais son prochain repas.

Mes larmes coulèrent alors que je sentais la sentence arriver. Cependant, elle ne vint jamais.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus de moi, suivit d'un grognement de colère. Les griffes qui me plaquaient au sol se retirèrent et j'entendis des battements d'ailes s'élever et s'éloigner.

 **« Leila ! »**

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir les visages de mes deux amies.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de les voir.

 **« Bordel, tu nous as fait une de ces trouilles !,** fit Mado.

\- **On a cru qu'on était arrivé trop tard ! Ne fais plus jamais ça !,** s'écria Nahira en m'enlaçant.

\- **Promis, je ne me laisserai plus embarquer seule dans une forêt inconnue** , murmurai-je avec un léger sourire et en me redressant. **On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

\- **Regarde derrière toi. »**

Je me retournai alors, me relevant avec quelques difficultés et je le vis. Un jeune homme inconnu au bataillon –bien que j'eus l'impression de connaître- ainsi qu'un… Dragon ? Noir à ses côté, portant Antoine toujours inconscient. Mathieu se trouvait là aussi, mais plus en retrait.

 **« Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?** , me demanda l'inconnu.

\- **Heu… Ça va, je ne suis pas blessée, mais qui es-tu et… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

\- **Je m'appelle Harold, je suis le chef du village de Beurk, non loin d'ici. Et ce que tu as rencontré est une Aile de la mort, un dragon assez dangereux si tu veux mon avis.**

\- **Je crois que j'avais compris. Enchantée en tout cas, et merci.**

\- **Bon, je suis désolé de gâcher votre rencontre, mais je rappelle qu'il y a mon pote qui est en train de crever !** , s'énerva le vidéaste, au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- **Oui ! Désolé ! Je m'en occupe ! Hum… »**

Harold sembla hésiter entre partir de suite avec notre ami ou nous accompagner jusqu'au village.

 **« Je vais vite aller le déposer dans le village pour commencer à le soigner et j'envoie quelqu'un vous chercher, ça vous va ?,** nous demanda-t-il.

\- **J'aimerais éviter de rencontrer cette chose une nouvelle fois,** dis-je, inquiète.

\- **Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes à dos de dragon.**

\- **Vas-y ! On attendra,** intervint Nahira. **Antoine est plus important que nous pour le moment. »**

Mado s'approcha de moi et me glissa quelques mots en ricanant.

« **Je crois qu'elle veut le pécho.**

 **\- Putain, t'es trop con,** lui répondis-je en rigolant un peu. »

Le dragonnier acquiesça sans nous entendre et monta sur le dos de son dragon, débloquant la queue mécanique et s'envolant en vitesse en partant vers l'Est.

 **« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?,** demanda Mado, observant les alentours.

\- **Ben on attend…**

\- **Et si le truc-**

\- **Le dragon.**

\- **Le dragon revient ?**

\- **On espère que ce ne soit pas le cas.**

\- **Parfait. »**

Je vis Nahira s'éloigner un peu pour s'assoir contre un arbre et je fis de même, observant avec impatience le ciel. Je n'aimais pas du tout rester ici alors que je venais de frôler la mort…

Cependant, mon regard fut attiré sur le côté, observant cette fois-ci Mathieu. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas d'un air préoccupé. Et pas seulement concernant la santé de son meilleur ami… Mon côté fangirl me chuchotait qu'il y avait une ombre de jalousie sur son visage.

Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis de nouveaux battements d'ailes avant de voir apparaître un gros monsieur blond avec des moustaches blondes, une dent de métal qui dépassait de sa bouche, une main et une jambe de bois. Il était un peu effrayant de premier abord, mais il avait une expression assez sympathique alors je me retins de partir en courant.

Il était sur un gros dragon orange, assez patapouf qui semblait dormir sur place, et quatre dragons élancés, s'appuyant sur deux pattes et possédant des cornes tout le long de la tête et sur le bout du museau, l'accompagnaient.

 **« Je suis Gueulfor ! Harold m'envoie vous récupérer. Montez sur ces dragons vipères ! C'est plus rapide à dos de dragon qu'à pied ! »**

Nous nous regardâmes avant de nous avancer vers ces dragons dites « vipères ».

Courage Leila. Ils ne vont pas te faire du mal. Tu vas voir. Ils sont gentils.

Je m'approchais d'un des dragons qui avait des écailles de couleur vertes. Il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent, mais j'imaginais que ce n'était qu'une impression…

Il me donna un coup de tête que je devinais affectif puis il me laissa monter sur son dos. Ses écailles étaient sèches et rappeuses, mais suffisamment ordonnées pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop inconfortables. Cependant, je sentis déjà le vertige m'assaillir. Ne pas regarder en bas… Surtout pas…

Mes amis firent de même puis nous décollâmes tous ensemble en direction de l'Est. A cette hauteur, je pus voir un village pittoresque basé sur le flanc d'une montagne, proche de la mer. C'était assez charmant. Enfin, je l'aurais pensé si je n'étais pas concentrée sur ma panique plus qu'imminente, sans aucun doute causé par mon vertige !

Pour me changer les idées, je fis le tour de mes amis du regard, pour voir comment ils vivaient ce moment. Mathieu avait l'air aussi paniqué que moi, Mado était assez surexcité et Nahira… Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse. Mais bon, il faut dire que voler à dos de dragon, je crois que c'était l'un de ses rêves les plus puissants. Je souris en la voyant ainsi.

Le soleil se dégagea soudainement des nuages qui entravaient ses rayons, et je fermai les yeux pour mieux les apprécier. Le vent dans mes cheveux me permettait de me rafraichir et le soleil de me réchauffer. C'était juste parfait. Mon vertige disparu peu à peu, laissant place à la découverte pure des nouvelles sensations.

Finalement, nous atterrîmes au milieu du village et je pus déduire que c'était très probablement un village de vikings. Rien qu'avec la dégaine des villageois ça se voyait : Des vêtements en peau d'animaux, des casques à corne, des tresses dans les cheveux des hommes, des moustaches et des barbes assez volumineuses… C'était pile la vision que je me faisais des vikings. Les maisons d'ailleurs, me donnaient raison avec leurs charpentes et murs en bois, leurs têtes de sangliers, les aspects à la fois simples mais garnis de différentes décorations rustiques… J'appréciais un peu l'endroit, même si l'inconnu m'angoissait.

D'ailleurs, je ne pus que remarquer la présence d'autres dragons un peu partout dans le village. Il semblait y avoir des espèces différentes, certains étaient tous petits, d'autres biens plus grands et effrayants… Et visiblement, ces créatures et les humains semblaient vivre en harmonie. C'était assez beau pour le mentionner.

Les regards se tournaient vers nous, parfois surpris, parfois suspicieux, parfois curieux… Mais je devais avouer que je les comprenais en voyant les vêtements qu'on portait. Ils étaient loin des peaux de bêtes propres aux vikings.

Je descendis du dos de ma bestiole et elle partit en vitesse je ne sais où. Le dragon de Nahira et de Mado firent de même, mais celui de Mathieu eut l'air réticent de le laisser partir. Il resta à ses côtés, cherchant à recevoir des caresses et des attentions. Mathieu avait un nouvel ami on dirait.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!,** demanda-t-il au dragon qui continuait de lui tourner autours.

\- **Je crois qu'il t'aime bien,** fit Gueulfor en riant **. Je te souhaite bon courage si tu veux t'en débarrasser, quand un dragon vipère choisit quelqu'un, tu peux être sûr qu'il ne le lâchera pas de sitôt !**

\- **Génial… »**

Il essaya de repousser le Vipère, mais celui-ci revint à la charge pour le câliner de plus belle. Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 **« Les filles ! Mathieu ! Je suis ici !,** fit la voix d'Harold. »

Le jeune chef se trouvait à la porte de l'une des maisons, non loin de nous. Nous le rejoignîmes avec hâte, voulant savoir où se trouvait Antoine et comment il allait. Le Vipère ne put nous suivre, au plus grand bonheur du châtain.

 **« Où est Antoine ?** , fit celui-ci presque immédiatement.

\- **Dans ma chambre. Je lui ai donné quelques soins, mais il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. On devrait le laisser se reposer. S'il reste dans le même état trop longtemps, j'irai chercher quelqu'un de plus qualifié. »**

Nous acquiesçâmes et il nous emmena dans son « salon » si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Nous nous assîmes autours d'une table de bois et Harold reprit la parole.

 **« Alors… D'où venez-vous ?,** demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- **Heu…** , soufflai-je.

\- **D'une terre assez lointaine… A vrai dire, on ne sait pas trop comment on est arrivé ici** , répondit Nahira.

\- **Comment ça ?**

\- **Sincèrement, on ne saurait pas comment l'expliquer…,** soupirai-je.

\- **On est arrivé à travers un vortex,** laissa échapper Mado. »

Nous la regardâmes, les yeux ronds.

 **« Bah quoi ? Pourquoi on garde ça secret, c'est stupide.**

\- **Un vortex ?,** dit Harold sans comprendre.

\- **Un genre de portail si tu veux. Mais vraiment, on ne peut pas t'en dire plus, même nous on ne comprend pas. »**

Le viking nous regarda comme s'il attendait qu'on lui dise que c'était une blague, mais devant nos visages sérieux, il comprit qu'on était sincère dans nos propos.

 **« D'accord… Et… Avant de tomber dans ce… Vortex… Vous étiez où ? Enfin…**

\- **Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses le lieu où nous vivions. Disons que c'est assez compliqué à expliquer, et j'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans une tirade sans fin,** reprit la châtaine.

\- **Bon ok…**

\- **Tout ce que tu dois retenir de nous, c'est que nous sommes perdus. Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord pour le dire ? »**

Nous acquiesçâmes aux paroles de notre amie.

Pendant la conversation, j'observais les alentours mais surtout le petit châtain. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise ici, très méfiant et inquiet. C'était surement à cause d'Antoine, mais il m'inquiétait lui aussi. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son assiette, et il ne semblait pas apprécier la présence d'Harold.

Soudainement, notre conversation fut interrompue par un villageois qui rentra en trombe dans la maison.

 **« HAROLD ! On a retrouvé Astrid !**

\- **QUOI ?!**

\- **Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise…**

\- **Où est-elle ?!**

\- **Sous la garde d'un Chant Funeste…**

\- **Oh nan… »**

Le jeune homme se leva précipitamment, complètement paniqué, et il sortit en trombe pour suivre le messager, sans même nous laisser d'instruction.

 **« Ok… On fait quoi ?,** demanda Mado.

\- **Moi je vais le suivre ! Un « Chant Funeste », ce doit être un autre dragon ! J'ai envie d'en voir le plus possible ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve !** , s'enthousiasma Nahira.

\- **Ouais, mais fais gaffe que ça ne change pas en cauchemar ! Il n'a pas l'air commode celui-là…,** la mise-je en garde.

\- **T'inquiète ! Qui me suis ?**

\- **Bah go ! J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue aussi…,** pouffa Madeleine.

\- **Alley, je ne vais pas vous laisser partir toutes seules… Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ?,** ricanai-je.

\- **Des crêpes.**

\- **Et toi Mathieu ?,** demanda l'admiratrice des dragons. »

Celui-ci restait silencieux dans un coin de la pièce, mais il se permit de répondre tout de même.

 **« Moi je reste ici. Je veux être là quand Antoine se réveillera.**

\- **Entendu. Allez, venez les filles ! »**

Nous sortîmes donc à l'extérieur pour suivre notre hôte. Celui-ci était en train de rassembler les guerriers du village. Le dragon était si dangereux que ça ?

 **« Et surtout, faites attention à vos dragons ! Ils ressentent la même chose que nous avec des sirènes lorsqu'ils sont à portée de son chant !**

\- **Harold ! On vient avec toi !,** cria à son attention mon amie châtaine.

\- **Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…**

\- **Et alors ? On s'en fout, on vient quand même, tu crois quoi ? »**

Il sourit mais nous dis avec une pointe de déception.

 **« Mais vous n'avez pas de dragon…**

\- **On peut pas en emprunter un ?,** demanda la parisienne.

\- **C'est pas des voitures que tu peux louer !,** soupira la nordiste.

\- **Bah alors ? On a bien monté des vipères !**

\- **Allez voir Godrrïk, c'est lui qui garde les dragons sans dresseurs. Mais venez avec un seul dragon pour trois si possible. Ce que nous allons combattre est plus dangereux pour eux que pour nous. Il se trouve par là** –il montra une direction, vers la grande place du village-, **vous le reconnaitrez avec ses cheveux et sa barbe rousses, ainsi qu'à sa grande taille et ses nombreuses cornes sur le casque.**

\- **Compris !**

\- **Par contre, je vous préviens. Il va vous falloir le dresser… Mon ami vous expliquera comment faire, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Nous partons dans deux bonnes heures, une fois que tout le monde sera prêt, alors il se peut que vous ne puissiez pas nous accompagner !**

\- **T'inquiète, on y arrivera !,** jura Mado.

\- **On verra ça.** »

Nous partîmes alors en courant vers le viking nommé Godrrïk. J'étais assez surexcitée à l'idée de dompter un dragon, mais je sentis qu'au fond de moi, j'en avais peur aussi. Parce que dompter une bête, ça veut dire qu'elle est sauvage à la base…

Nous le rencontrâmes et lui expliquâmes en vitesse la situation. Il eut l'air de faire abstraction de notre apparence un peu troublante et il nous accompagna jusqu'à une grande arène qui contenait plusieurs portes qui étaient probablement des cages. Je remarquai que le gars était plutôt bogosse pour un viking d'ailleurs. Pour un viking.

Il commença à nous expliquer ce que nous allions faire.

 **« L'une d'entre vous devra donc gagner la confiance du dragon que je vais lâcher dans l'arène. Celui que je vais lâcher d'ailleurs, sera un Cauchemar Monstrueux, puisqu'il est assez grand et puissant pour porter trois personnes. Mais je vous préviens que ce n'est pas si simple ! Seul Harold à réussit à calmer un dragon en moins de deux heures ! Alors sachez qu'il y a peu de chances que vous réussissez dans les temps.**

\- **Ca vaut le coup d'essayer,** dit Nahira.

\- **Très bien. Alors voilà ce que la personne qui s'essayera au dressage devra faire : Surtout, il faut rester calme, et montrer au dragon qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal. On met bien en évidence notre absence d'arme et, une fois que le dragon est plus ou moins calme, vous commencez à vous approcher, la main tendue en avant. Surtout, ne l'obligez pas à vous toucher ! C'est lui qui devra faire le dernier pas pour montrer qu'il a confiance en vous. Vous reconnaitrez ce moment lorsqu'il baissera la tête et qu'il s'avancera pour toucher votre main. Entendu ?**

\- **Entendu !**

\- **Bien, qui veut essayer ? »**

Je m'attendais à entendre Nahira hurler pour que ce soit elle, mais finalement, ce fut Mado qui sautilla sur place en levant la main, insistant pour que ce soit elle. Je fus surprise de voir que la brune lui sourit et lui permit de prendre sa place.

La dragonne bleue et moi, ainsi que Godrrïk sortîmes de l'arène pour laisser la place au pingouin. Je vis que son enthousiasme avait pratiquement complètement disparu.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et envoya un signe de tête à notre professeur, qui ouvrit la porte de l'une des cages.

En sortit alors un énorme dragon de couleur bleuté et par endroit vert, le corps complètement enflammé. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de bonne humeur…

Je vis sur le visage de mon amie apparaître de la panique. Finalement, moi qui voulais bien être à sa place quelques minutes auparavant, voilà que j'étais bien contente d'être hors de l'arène. J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'elle s'en sorte sans trop de problème.

Le dragon se calma quelques peu en voyant que l'humaine devant lui ne semblait pas dangereuse et ne lui voulait aucun mal. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Mado leva les mains en l'air sans trop brusquer, montrant bien qu'elle n'avait aucun objet dangereux sur elle. Le dragon calma ses flammes qui brulaient sa peau jusqu'à les faire disparaître, un peu plus serein. Mon amie soupira de soulagement. J'étais surprise de voir à quel point elle arrivait à garder son sang-froid, elle paraissait plutôt douée…

Elle s'avança alors à petit pas lent, la main en avant comme l'avait conseillé Godrrïk. L'animal grogna un peu, mais la laissa faire, surement en attendant de voir si elle tentait une manœuvre pour le blesser ou si c'était bienveillant.

Finalement, elle réussit à s'approcher de lui à moins d'un mètre avant de s'arrêter. Je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression sur son visage, mais je devinai qu'elle devait être concentrée, ou en panique. Le dragon sembla la juger quelques instant, avant de baisser la tête. Il toucha sa main du bout du museau, acceptant sa présence et lui offrant sa confiance. C'était assez beau, je me mis à me demander si c'était aussi facile habituellement ou non.

Godrrïk nous invita à venir avec lui dans l'arène, mais en nous priant de rester calme pour ne pas énerver le dragon. Il n'est pas encore habitué aux contacts humains.

Mado semblait cependant surexcitée et ne cessait de caresser son dragon voir même de le câliner tellement elle était heureuse.

 **« Hé le pingouin, c'est pas un ours en peluche hein !,** lui lançai-je, amusée.

\- **T'es jalouse, avoue !**

\- **Je n'ai pas besoin de dresser un dragon pour être famous.**

\- **Jalouse jalouse !**

\- **Fermez là un peu, bande de moches !,** s'interposa Nahira en rigolant. »

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, notre professeur nous coupa :

 **« Félicitation en tout cas ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dresser l'une de ces bêtes aussi vite ! A part peut-être Harold, mais lui, c'est autre chose. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement en voyant le visage beaucoup trop fière de mon amie.

 **« Partez vite maintenant ! Le village devrait bientôt partir à présent ! Mado –c'est ça ?- rassure ton dragon pour arriver à le faire voler avec trois personnes sur son dos ! Il te fait confiance normalement, ça devrait bien se passer !**

\- **Entendu !**

\- **Allez, partez ! »**

Sur ces mots, nous sortîmes de l'arène et une fois à l'extérieur, Madeleine offrit quelques mots rassurants à son dragon pour nous permettre de monter sur son dos. Je remarquai vite que celui-ci était assez tactile, il n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de museau affectifs à sa maîtresse. Ok, je l'avoue, j'étais un peu jalouse.

 **« Au faite, tu vas l'appeler comment ?,** demanda Nana.

\- **Tu oses me poser cette question ?**

\- **Bah comment veux-tu que je le sache sin- … Nan tu ne vas pas faire ça ?!**

\- **Bah bien sûr que si ! Surtout que c'est un dragon ! Alors Drago, ça marche super bien ! »**

Je fis un facepalm, tout comme la châtaine. Elle était vraiment irrécupérable !

 **« Et si c'est une fille ?**

\- **Godrrïk m'a dit le contraire.**

\- **Ah.**

\- **Bon allez ! Ils vont partir sans nous là, il faut y aller ! »**

Nous montâmes alors sur le dos du tout nouveau Drago dont je ne cautionnais pas du tout l'attribution de ce nom, et il nous emmena vers la place du village. Il avait plutôt l'air effrayé d'ailleurs, mais il semblerait que la présence de sa maîtresse lui permettait de rester calme. C'est beau cette confiance qui s'installe tout de même.

Nous retrouvâmes le chef du village, assis sur son dragon en train de donner les dernières indications. Je fus stupéfaite de voir le nombre de viking disponible sur leurs dragons. Ils étaient environs une vingtaine, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup je trouve.

 **« Harold ! On est là !,** criai-je alors. »

Il regarda dans notre direction et sourit en nous voyant sur le dos d'un dragon.

 **« Vous avez réussis ? Impressionnant !**

\- **C'est moi qui ai tout fait !,** se venta la blonde. »

Je fis une grimace en l'imitant silencieusement derrière son dos, faisant rire mon amie châtaine.

 **« Nous allons partir. Vous êtes vraiment certaines de vous lancer dans une telle chose ? Il se pourrait que vous n'en sortiez pas indemne… Un dragon sauvage, ce n'est jamais tendre.**

\- **Boarf ! J'ai mis très peu de temps pour dompter le mien !,** indiqua fièrement Madeleine.

\- **Ce n'est pas pareil. Ton cauchemar monstrueux a déjà été plus ou moins habitué aux vikings, bien qu'il n'était pas encore dressé. Celui qu'on va voir va tout de suite être plus dangereux ! »**

Je pus voir la déception dans les yeux de mon amie quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment un exploit comme elle l'espérait.

 **« Peu importe si c'est dangereux ! On a déjà combattu un dragon auparavant !** , insistai-je.

\- **Leila… A l'époque, on avait quand même les pouvoirs de nos parents divins et l'agilité et la force d'un demi-dieu… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse s'en sortir aussi facilement maintenant…,** me chuchota Nahira, un peu inquiète malgré tout.

\- **T'inquiète ! Je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira !,** la rassurai-je **. Un peu d'adrénaline, c'est attirant non ?**

\- **Mmh… »**

Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait vraiment cru…

Je lui offris un petit baiser rassurant sur sa joue, et elle me regarda avec surprise avant de sourire. J'avoue que si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais fait la même tête, moi-même je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais offert cette marque d'affection particulière… Mais elle n'avait pas l'air réticente, alors je ne regrettais pas. Je me concentrai alors sur mon équilibre, la quittant des yeux. Drago était sur le point de s'élancer dans les airs alors que le reste des guerriers faisaient de même. Et c'est parti pour notre toute première mission à dos de dragon.

…

Quelques temps plus tard, j'observai le ciel au-dessus de moi, le vent dans mes cheveux. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'on volait, et une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'on restait silencieuse. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'on stressait concernant la suite des évènements ou si c'était juste parce qu'on avait rien à se dire.

Pour la première fois, je fis un point sur tout ce que nous vivions, de façon sérieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. A la base, je ne voulais que vivre une journée inoubliable à une convention, rencontrer des amis, des vidéastes, des cosplayeurs… Et me voilà au dos d'un dragon, avec la constante sensation que je passais à côté de quelque chose, comme si tout m'était familier, mais à la fois si lointain dans ma mémoire… Je me dis que ce monde dans lequel nous somme est un univers que je connaissais, mais dont je n'arriverai à me souvenir qu'en changeant une nouvelle fois de dimension, comme pour Percy Jackson.

Oui, c'était surement ça. En tout cas je l'espérais. Manquerais plus que je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de rien…

D'ailleurs, je fis un point sur mes souvenirs de ma dimension à moi. Tout allait bien, je me souvenais de toute ma vie, mes parents, mes amis, internet, l'école etc… Tout allait bien de ce côté-là, mais est-ce que ça allait durer ? Combien de temps mes deux amies, les vidéastes et moi allions rester dans cette boucle d'univers ? Peut-être que le prochain vortex nous emmènera à la Japan Expo… Ou pas… J'avais le pressentiment que nous n'allions pas sortir d'ici avant un bon moment…

Je fus sortis de mes pensées par l'auto-proclamée dragonne bleue.

 **« Leila ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas… Je me demande combien de temps nous allons rester ici.**

\- **Ca ne te plait pas ?**

\- **C'est pas ça… J'ai juste peur qu'on n'arrive à ne jamais retourner chez nous… »**

Un moment de silence passa avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

 **« On retrouvera notre monde, faut pas s'en faire… Dis-toi qu'on a de la chance. On est en train de vivre des choses que personne d'autre ne peux vivre. Peut-être… Qu'on devrait profiter ? »**

Je réfléchis à ses paroles. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

 **« Je ne sais pas.**

\- **Pense-y. Je suis sûr que tu iras mieux. »**

Elle me sourit gentiment en m'enlaçant. J'en fus un peu surprise, mais je me rappelle qu'elle aime les câlins, alors je le lui rendis.

…

Plus tard, nous atteignîmes enfin une nouvelle île, qui semblait être notre destination. Elle semblait plus petite que celle où se trouvait le village, et possédait une simple montagne avec un contre-bas dégagé, ainsi qu'une forêt remplissant le reste de la terre ferme quand ce n'était pas le sable de la plage qui régnait.

Seulement, avant même que nous puissions atterrir, les dragons commencèrent à dérailler.

Un genre de chant s'élevait dans les airs. Il semblait assez repoussant, mais visiblement, les dragons l'appréciaient un peu trop, suffisamment pour en être déboussolé dans leur vol.

Malgré tous nos efforts pour les maintenir calme, ils rugirent tous à l'unisson avant de rejoindre en vitesse la clairière au pied de la montagne.

 **« Surtout, faites tout votre possible pour garder vos dragons prêt de vous ! Et regardez bien autour de vous ! Il est proche. Je rappelle qu'il possède un crachat particulier ! S'il vous touche, vous serez prisonnier dans l'ambre !,** informa Harold, sur ses gardes, observant partout autour de lui. »

Je fis comme lui, le cœur battant la chamade. Le chant était bien plus fort ici, le dragon n'était vraiment pas loin.

Je vis notre chef partir un peu vers l'arrière, dans un creux qu'offrait la montagne, nous incitant à venir, ce que nous fîmes. Nous entrâmes alors dans un genre de falaise, et ce que je vis m'effraya bien plus que le chant. Un peu partout sur le sol ou sur les flancs de roches, se trouvaient des genres de bulle oranges translucide ressemblant à de l'ambre, emprisonnant des dizaines de dragons. Je compris alors à quoi ça servait : Le Chant Funeste attire les dragons jusqu'à lui pour ensuite les emprisonner dans cette chose, les laissant mourir d'asphyxie avant de les manger quand il le souhaite. Un peu comme à la manière d'une araignée avec sa toile. C'était vraiment malsain comme pratique…

Je pus voir Harold chercher un peu partout dans les cocons, le teint pâle. La fille dont le viking avait parlé… Cette Astrid… Etait-ce sa petite amie ? Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Si elle était morte dans un cocon… Je ne saurais imaginer dans quel état ça mettrait le jeune viking…

Mais mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque je le vis s'effondrer devant une prison ambrée, un dragon vipère et sa dragonnière morts étouffés à l'intérieur.

Le reste des guerriers restèrent silencieux, compatissant, enlevant leurs casques pour les plaquer contre leur poitrine. Gueulfor posa sa main sur l'épaule du malheureux, essayant de le consoler comme il le pouvait, mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en amour, mais je savais que perdre un être aussi cher prématurément laissait une blessure vive, difficile à guérir.

C'était vraiment une triste vision, mes yeux me piquaient déjà sous les larmes qui venaient. J'ai toujours été un peu trop sensible… Je tournai mon regard vers Mado et Nahira. La première semblait tenir le choc, malgré son expression triste sur le visage, mais la deuxième était au bord des larmes, tout comme moi. Je la prise dans mes bras et elle me rendit mon étreinte, nous rassurant comme nous le pouvions.

Mais ce moment de deuil ne put durer bien longtemps. Le chant qui s'était stoppé jusque-là reprit de plus belle, et cette fois-ci, nous ne pûmes retenir nos dragons sous la surprise et ils s'agitèrent dans tous les sens, cherchant la source du son.

De nombreux jet de substance que je devinais être ce qui formait les cocons fusaient autours de nous, emprisonnant nos dragons et nos camarades.

Je vis enfin le dragon que nous cherchions : Il était assez grand, au moins de la même taille qu'un Cauchemar Monstrueux, mais surtout il était extrêmement coloré, rendant même sa robe envoutante pour les yeux. Il avait quatre petites pattes sur son corps semblable à celui d'un serpent, et deux immenses ailes colorées avec la forme de celles des papillons. Sa tête était allongé, possédant deux longues cornes, ainsi qu'une plus petite sur le bout du museau, et ses mâchoires étaient remplis de dents.

Il était peut-être dangereux, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !

Ma contemplation ne put se faire bien longtemps cependant.

 **« LEILA ATTENTION !** , cria la voix de Nahira. »

Sans même que je puisse réagir, elle sauta sur moi pour me faire tomber plus loin, me sauvant de l'un des crachats. Cependant, c'était elle à présent qui était embourbée à l'intérieur. Seul sa tête et l'une de ses mains étaient à l'air libre. Au moins elle pouvait respirer…

 **« Oh putain Nahira !**

\- **Rien de cassé ?,** paniqua Mado à côté de moi.

\- **Non ça va, mais faites quelque chose au lieu de rester plantées là ! »**

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous éloignâmes en direction d'Harold. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait nous sauver, c'était lui !

Cependant, un autre crachat atteint Mado sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il l'a toucha de très peu, n'emprisonnant qu'un pied et une main, mais c'était suffisant pour la faire chuter l'immobiliser. J'essayai de la sortir de là, mais c'était peine perdu !

 **« Va rejoindre Harold ! Vite !,** me cria-t-elle. »

Je partis alors en courant vers le chef.

Une fois à sa portée, je l'appelai alors qu'il regardait en direction de la bête. Cependant, je fus arrêté net.

Son expression était terriblement dure et douloureuse. Ses poings étaient serrés, et ses larmes avaient creusé ses joues le rendant encore plus sinistre. Moi qui pensais que je ne pourrais jamais voir Harold comme cela, mon avis changea bien vite.

Gueulfor semblait essayer de lui rendre la raison, mais c'était peine perdue. Le chef sortit un genre de petit bâtonnet qui, lorsqu'il appuya sur ce que je devinai être un bouton, s'allongea et s'enflamma, prenant la forme d'une épée de feu. J'aurais été impressionnée si je n'étais pas autant paniquée.

Il cria des ordres aux guerriers encore libres. Je remarquai d'ailleurs qu'il n'en restait pas plus d'une dizaine et que pratiquement aucun dragon n'était libre, même pas Drago ou Krokmou. Mon cœur se serra.

Le Chant Funeste décida de descendre de la falaise alors qu'il était encore haut, et atterrit en face de nous. Il semblait vouloir jouer un peu avec sa nourriture avant de l'avaler. Je me giflai intérieurement pour avoir des pensées pareilles.

Je vis cependant Harold sourire en le voyant s'approcher, et faire des signes à ses guerriers.

Alors que le dragon allait cracher un autre jet d'ambre, l'un des viking réussit à fermer sa gueule en l'entourant d'une corde, à la manière des cowboys utilisant un lasso.

Une fois cela fait, un autre réussit à attraper une aile de la même manière, puis un autre sa queue, puis son cou, puis une patte… Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle efficacité, mais je m'étais rendu bien vite compte que le dragon avait un gros désavantage sur terre et que les vikings étaient entraînés.

Le propriétaire de la Furie Nocturne s'approcha à pas lent du tueur de sa copine, celui-ci au sol, complètement immobilisé. Son expression n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure, mais celle du dragon si. Je pus voir de la peur. La peur de mourir, au sol. D'autres larmes arrivèrent à mes yeux.

 **« D'habitude, je dresse les dragons dangereux pour qu'ils arrêtent de faire du mal aux miens. Je les laisse libres, je leur laisse la vie sauve. Mais toi, crois-moi, tu vas mourir** , dit-il sur un ton horriblement calme. »

Mon regard croisa celui des autres vikings. Ils avaient l'air complètement désemparés, indiquant que l'état où se trouvait Harold était tout sauf normal. Je croisais celui de Nahira, plus loin derrière moi, toujours au sol, et complètement terrifiée à l'idée de voir un dragon mourir de cette façon devant ces yeux. Mado quant à elle, avait le regard tourné, ne voulant aucunement voir la suite.

Je serai les poings.

Harold leva son épée au-dessus du cou de l'animal sauvage, prêt à l'abattre.

Celle-ci se fracassa contre une autre, faite d'acier.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, avec une expression ferme et dur, maintenant cette épée que je venais de ramasser au-dessus de ma tête pour contrer l'autre.

 **« Pas touche.**

\- **Bouge de là !**

\- **Même pas en rêve. Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer !**

\- **Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? »**

Il retira son épée, se recula, et la pointa vers moi.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il fallait que je sauve ce dragon, et que le comportement de mon désormais adversaire n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout normal.

 **« Harold, elle a raison tu sais… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais te venger ne sert à rien ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal...,** tenta Gueulfor.

\- **Je suis on ne peut plus normal ! Déjà mon père, puis ma mère, et enfin Astrid ! C'est qui le prochain ?! Krokmou ?! »**

Il détourna son attention sur moi et sur mon nouveau protégé, plus en colère que jamais. De l'empathie naquit dans mon cœur en apprenant que toute sa famille était décédée, mais je restais sur ma position.

Et il lança l'assaut.

Le premier coup d'épée me surprit, mais je sus le parer juste à temps. Mais il continua ses assauts avec rage, me déstabilisant au plus haut point. Cependant, je remarquai que l'expérience que j'avais accumulé dans le dernier Univers était toujours présent ici, même si je n'avais plus la dextérité d'une demi-déesse.

Je parais, esquivais, contre-attaquais comme je le pouvais, mais la fatigue m'atteint bien vite, surtout avec la chaleur que produisait l'épée de mon adversaire. Personne autour de nous ne semblait vouloir bouger, beaucoup trop abasourdi. Ou alors était-ce parce qu'ils ne voulaient prendre le parti de personne ? Ils ne voulaient surement pas choisir entre leur chef, et la raison.

Finalement, je tombai en arrière, à bout de force, juste devant le Chant Funeste qui observait la querelle depuis le début. Mon épée glissa un peu plus loin, me laissant sans défense. Harold leva l'épée au-dessus de moi, et je perdis mes couleurs.

Tout le monde lui cria de ne pas le faire, effrayé, mais il semblait déterminé. C'était vraiment la mort de sa copine qui le rendait comme ça… ? Ou c'était autre chose qui le faisait dérailler ? Je fermai les yeux, sentant la fin arriver.

Cependant, il y eut du mouvement derrière moi, ainsi qu'un rugissement et, en ouvrant les yeux, je vis le Chant Funeste, libéré de la prise des vikings, plaquant Harold sur le sol, prêt à le tuer. Cependant, il tourna la tête vers moi, comme s'il demandait la permission. Je fis non de la tête, abasourdis, et il se retira en se mettant à mes côtés. Il caressa doucement la joue du bout de son museau, comme s'il me demandait si j'allais bien. Je souris en lui caressant la tête. Il est trop chou !

Harold nous regarda de haut en se relevant, avant de soupirer et de perdre son expression haineuse et d'en prendre une beaucoup calme et désolée.

 **« Je… Excusez-moi…,** fit-il, un peu déboussolé. »

Personne ne lui répondit, et il baissa la tête, rouge de honte, et ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Cela devenait vraiment, mais alors vraiment étrange cette histoire…

Tout le monde repartis à la recherche de leur dragon, me laissant seule avec le Chant Funeste. J'en fus d'ailleurs surprise, mais en y réfléchissant… Est-ce que… Ce dragon était devenu le mien ? Il semblerait qu'en le protégeant j'avais gagné sa confiance… Un sentiment de satisfaction me prit aux tripes. Cependant, je ne pris pas plus de temps pour moi, courant vers mes deux amies encore prisonnières. Mon nouvel ami les libéra grâce à un souffle chaud, et je lui demandais de faire la même chose avec les autres prisonniers.

Très vite, tout le monde se retrouva sur pied. Cependant, un ou deux vikings ainsi que certains dragons avaient été enfermé sans possibilité de respirer pendant trop longtemps…

Harold récupéra Krokmou, n'osant pas trop le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait tout vu, et lui en voulait visiblement de s'être emporté ainsi. Astrid et son dragon furent libérés également, sans vie, et le chef insista pour ramener sa défunte au village, pour pouvoir l'enterrer.

Nous nous remirent tous en selle, prêts à repartir pour le village, quatre cadavres pour accompagnateurs.

 **« Leila ? Est-ce que ça va ?,** me demanda Nahira, inquiète.

\- **Je ne sais pas… Je me sens bizarre…,** répondis-je avec sincérité.

\- **C'est super courageux ce que tu as fait pour le dragon… Merci pour lui.**

\- **Il me l'a bien rendu.**

\- **Il va venir avec nous ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas, il faut dire qu'il a un repas assez particulier… Je ne sais pas si Beurk est le meilleur endroit pour lui…**

\- **Au pire, tu le laisseras revenir sur son île régulièrement ?**

\- **Moui.**

\- **Tu vas l'appeler comment ? »**

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

 **« Je vais l'appeler Nagini, je suis certaine que c'est une femelle,** _ricanai-je._

\- **Ça ne m'étonne même plus !**

\- **Bon, les deux tourterelles là, vous venez ?,** nous coupa Mado, à dos de son Cauchemar.

\- **J'arrive !,** répondit la châtaine. »

Pendant que Nahira rejoint Madeleine, je m'installai sur le dos de ma Nagini. Elle sembla heureuse me rendre service, et nous nous lançâmes dans les airs, en direction du village.

Encore une journée riche, mais surtout particulière… Le problème avec Harold ne voulait pas s'enlever de ma tête, me faisant ruminer pendant tout le trajet.

J'avais le sentiment qu'on n'en avait pas fini avec ce genre de problème.

Ca ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 _Voilou~ Un bien long chapitre avec beaucoup d'action ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite :3_


	9. Bonus du Chapitre 7

**AUTEUR:** Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux-même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles-mêmes et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seule Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent, tout autant que l'histoire que je créé dans ces univers.

 **RATING:** K

 _Bonjour bonjour ! Ouais j'ai encore mis 30 ans pour poster une suite alors que j'ai 17 chapitres et 2 Bonus en stock. Sorry not sorry. Mais promis, vous allez avoir la suite plus vite maintenant : je compte poster tout le reste aujourd'hui ou en tout cas une grande partie, comme ça je n'aurais rien a oublier x)_

 _Ce chapitre ci est très court, mais faut dire que ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre mais un Bonus, du point de vue de Mathieu, don't worry. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire~ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Bonus du chapitre 7, point de vue de Mathieu**_

Je regardai partir les trois jeunes filles à la poursuite de ce soi-disant chef, un goût amer dans la gorge. Voici maintenant plusieurs heures que ce goût ne voulait plus partir, persistant à me pourrir ma journée sans pitié.

Je n'aimais pas ce monde. Mais alors pas du tout.

Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Un monde remplit de dragons, en paix avec les hommes ? C'était trop beau pour que ça dure ! Je n'avais pas oublié notre séjour dans le monde de « Percy Jackson » comme l'avait si bien indiqué le trio. Cette putain de tempête avec ce dragon cinglé ! Sur quoi on allait tomber comme problème avec des centaines de dragons autours de nous ? Antoine est déjà gravement touché, alors qui sera le prochain ?

Non, je n'avais aucune confiance à confier à ces monstres. Ils avaient beau montrer une affection particulière aux humains, jamais je ne pourrais leur faire confiance. Il suffisait qu'une simple envie, une simple pulsion leur dicte d'attaquer quelqu'un pour que tout cela dégénère. Ils me répugnaient.

Maintenant que j'étais seul ici, je montai à l'étage pour rejoindre le chevet de mon ami. Il était pâle, et il demeurait endormi sans bouger un muscle. Sa respiration était si faible… On aurait pu le confondre avec un mort…

Un frisson me parcourra l'échine alors que je m'asseyais à côté du lit de bois.

J'avais peur.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte aussi vite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte tout court.

Son souffle était si tiède… Sa respiration si lente… Sa température si basse…

Je caressai son visage avec affection et inquiétude. Beaucoup pourrait trouver ça ambigu mais je m'en foutais. J'étais trop inquiet pour m'empêcher de faire des gestes un peu osés. Et qui pouvait m'en empêcher de toute manière ?

Il ne réagit aucunement à mon contacte cependant, ce qui ne me surpris pas vraiment. Mais mon espoir qu'il se réveille bien vite m'infligeait de nombreuses déceptions. Je me dis que ne plus posséder d'espoir devait être… Une sorte de libération. Mais c'est fou comment il pouvait s'accrocher à notre âme, même si nous le rejetions.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence lourd.

Mes réflexions commencèrent alors à dériver, une fois de plus sur ce monde que je venais à peine de connaître.

En particulier sur ce jeune homme. Ce « chef ». Je ne savais pas d'où je tenais mes préjugés mais je savais qu'il n'était pas net. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop… Je ne sais pas… Il avait l'air hypocrite.

En tout cas, ça ne me plaisait pas la façon dont il voulait prendre soin de mon ami. Puis la façon dont il le regardait aussi, ça me faisait des frissons dans le dos.

Je ne le sens vraiment le pas. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait nous faire des coups fourrés… Je me dis d'ailleurs, que laisser mes nouvelles amies l'accompagner n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

Je me fis un facepalm. Laisser trois gamines partir à la chasse au dragon, tellement irresponsable de ma part ! J'aurais dû les retenir ! Etait-ce trop tard ? Je m'avançai vers la fenêtre ouverte et je jetai un œil dehors. Une bonne partie du village était à présent à dos de bestiole, prêt à partir. J'eus l'espoir de ne pas voir les filles parmi eux, mais je fus déçu de les apercevoir en train de parler brièvement avec ce mec que je n'appréciais pas.

Il était un peu trop tard pour les retenir maintenant.

Je soupirai et je retournai auprès d'Antoine, en m'asseyant sur la paillasse qui servait de matelas.

J'espérai de tout cœur qu'elles s'en sortent sans trop de problème…

Décidemment, qu'est-ce que je pouvais haïr avoir la charge d'enfants, peu importe leur âge.

D'ailleurs, même si j'avais des aprioris concernant les gosses, je ne pouvais pas nier que je commençais à apprécier nos camardes. Elles étaient peut-être un peu trop surexcitées et j'irais même jusqu'à inconscientes, mais elles étaient attachantes… Et puis, elles étaient courageuses… Ca compense un peu avec moi qui suis toujours un peu trop lâche.

J'entendis de nombreux battements d'ailes, m'indiquant qu'ils étaient partis. Je soupirai, reportant mon attention vers Antoine, attendant sans patience son réveil qui n'allait peut-être jamais avoir lieu…

* * *

 _Voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plu blabla... Je poste la suite très vite~_


	10. Chapitre 8

**AUTEUR:** Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux-même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles-mêmes et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seule Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent, tout autant que l'histoire que je créé dans ces univers.

 **RATING:** K

 _De retour ! Bon je ne vais pas plus m'attarder ici, je pense d'ailleurs que dans les prochains je ne laisserai plus de note d'auteur quand je n'ai rien de particulier à dire~_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8, point de vue de la meuf en couple avec elle-même (Mado)**_

Assis à dos de mon dragon, je ruminais.

Les évènements qui avaient eu lieu aujourd'hui m'avaient bien plus chamboulés que je ne le laissais paraître.

Mon regard balaya le reste du groupe volant à mes côtés, et je pus voir que j'étais loin d'être la seule à être retournée par l'expérience qu'on venait de vivre.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même.

Voir mourir d'asphyxie ces vikings, ainsi que la petite copine du chef m'avait bien plus touchée que ce que j'aurais pu le croire… Et voir l'une de mes meilleures amies se battre pour la survie d'un dragon, au risque de sa propre vie m'avait fait découvrir une autre partie d'elle et de moi-même.

On avait changée, c'était indéniable.

En bien ? En mal ? Sans mentir, je ne le savais pas vraiment. Le fait est qu'on n'était plus les mêmes, point.

Autrefois, dans notre vrai monde, ce genre de chose nous aurait juste terrifiées, et on serait partis en courant sans la moindre envie d'aider qui que ce soit pour sauver nos vies. Egoïste dit comme ça, mais normal d'un certain point de vue. Aucune de nous n'étions majeur, la plus vieille ayant seulement seize printemps… Que demander à des filles de notre âge à part fuir le danger ?

La preuve, quand Antoine et Mathieu ont été aspirés par le vortex, nous avions fait tout notre possible pour fuir, et non pour comprendre et essayer de les aider.

Et pourtant, nous voilà à dos de dragon, revenant d'une expédition à laquelle nous avions nous-même choisis de participer, ignorant les dangers qui nous menaçaient.

Leila avait failli mourir aujourd'hui, et ça, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt.

Et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que ce n'était surement pas la dernière fois qu'elle serait en danger, que ce soit-elle, Nahira ou moi d'ailleurs.

Et ça me faisait peur.

D'un côté, on avait gagné en courage mais… Peut-être était-ce simplement de l'imprudence et de l'inconscience déguisés en courage…

Dans tous les cas, ça ne m'indiquait que de la prise de danger pour les jours à venir…

Un danger qui me ferait peut-être perdre l'une des personnes en qui j'avais le plus d'affinité…

Je me souvins soudainement d'Antoine, et ça ne m'aida pas plus à me détendre, loin de là !

En parlant de perdre quelqu'un, lui n'était pas loin de cette définition, me faisant frissonner. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dire que je le connaissais, c'était loin d'être la vérité, mais même en tant que simple connaissance, j'avais peur de le perdre. Je tenais à lui, et pas seulement en tant que fan.

Après tout, on a été cousins pendant un certain temps non ?

Je souris d'amusement à cette pensée. C'était assez drôle quand on y pense.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la perte d'altitude de Drago, me faisant relever la tête. L'île de Beurk était toute proche à présent, annonçant un atterrissage imminent. Je me cramponnai au cou de mon Cauchemar pour gagner en équilibre pendant sa manœuvre, et je sentis Nahira faire de même avec ma taille.

L'atterrissage fut doux, et mon amie et moi descendîmes de mon dragon pour rejoindre Leila qui était non loin de nous.

 **« Comment tu te sens ?, demanda avec un pointe d'inquiétude Nahira à la loutre.**

 **\- Fatiguée, mais j'ai connu pire. Je suis contente d'être enfin revenue ici.**

 **\- Attend demain, je suis sûr que tu vas mourir tellement tes courbatures vont t'abattre, rigolai-je.**

 **\- Merci pour ton soutien.**

 **\- Tu me connais !**

 **\- Malheureusement.**

 **\- Mais arrêtez ! Vous n'allez quand même pas commencer à vous chamailler maintenant ?! … Encore ?!, s'amusa la châtaine. »**

Leila et moi tirâmes la langue vers notre amie à l'unisson, qui leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de nous tourner le dos.

 **« Très bien, continuez si ça vous chante, moi je vais voir Antoine.**

 **\- … Non attend nous ! »**

A nouveau calmes et réunies, nous entrâmes dans la maison de bois d'Harold, et nous montâmes à l'étage, plutôt contente de pouvoir nous assurer de la santé du chevelu.

Cependant, nous surprîmes une scène à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas du tout.

En ouvrant la porte de la chambre, nous vîmes Mathieu devant le lit sur lequel reposait Antoine, un air complètement effrayé sur le visage, ainsi qu'Harold qui le menaçait de son épée.

 **« WHAT THE FUCK HAROLD TU FOUS QUOI ?!, cria Nahira surprise et légèrement paniquée.**

 **\- Oooow c'est trop chou ! Mathieu qui protège Antoine !, dis-je complètement à part.**

 **\- Mado, va vraiment falloir que tu revoies ton sens des priorités là, murmura la loutre, blasée.**

 **\- Mais c'est trop chou !**

 **\- Imagine Mathieu poignardé.**

 **\- … NOOOON.**

 **\- Voilà.**

 **\- Vos gueules vous !, nous gronda Nahi.**

 **\- Rabat-joie.**

 **\- Dégagez de ma maison !, nous menaça le viking en détournant son attention sur nous.**

 **\- Nan mais sérieux, il est toujours comme ça ?, demandai-je, presque blasée.**

 **\- Harold, tu perds la tête ou quoi ?!, répliqua la châtaine.**

 **\- Laisse Mathieu tranquille ! ajouta Leila.**

 **\- Ouais !, participai-je. »**

Harold nous regarda une par une, un air contrarié sur le visage, puis il baissa son arme à contrecœur. Il nous poussa pour sortir de la salle, nous laissant enfin seules avec nos deux camarades vidéastes.

 **« Okéé ! C'était plutôt bizarre, fit remarquer la loutre.**

 **\- J'aurais bien dit comme ta tête, mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça, répondis-je normalement.**

 **\- Ce n'est jamais le bon moment pour mentir Mado !**

 **\- Ah ! Mais je ne m-**

 **\- Mathieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, me coupa la brune sans faire attention à nous.**

 **\- Pour être sincère, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je ne l'ai jamais sentis ce mec de toute manière…, répondit le châtain, non sans amertume dans sa voix.**

 **\- Il y a bien une raison pour qu'il ait levé son arme contre toi ! »**

Il eut un blanc qui passa pendant un instant avant que Mathieu ne réponde, ses yeux étrangement détournés.

 **« Disons, qu'il voulait que je le laisse seul avec Antoine et que j'ai refusé… Il n'avait pas du tout l'air net pour ma défense ! Et puis visiblement il n'a pas du tout apprécié, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, je l'ai fait reculer et il a dégainé.**

 **\- … Alors, autant je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a menacé ainsi, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi toi tu as réagis comme ça. Il n'allait pas te le bouffer ton ami hein !**

 **\- Tu dirais pas ça si tu avais vu sa tête.**

 **\- BREF !, m'interposai-je, Au pire, on s'en fout. T'en a un qui est jaloux, et t'en a un qui pète un câble depuis ce matin sans aucune raison. Voilà. On peut aller chercher de la bouffe ? J'ai faim.**

 **\- QUOI ?! Mais je suis pas jaloux !**

 **\- On ne peut pas encore dire ce genre de chose Mado, mais je propose qu'on enquête dessus !, me dit la loutre avec un air complice.**

 **\- Tu seras mon John.**

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- Les filles, Mathieu, taisez-vous. Je crois qu'on a quelqu'un qui revient d'entre les morts là, nous interrompit Nahira en s'approchant du lit. »**

Antoine avait commencé à bouger et à ouvrir très légèrement les yeux. Il observa rapidement son entourage, remarquant donc autour de lui un attroupement de gens plus ou moins inquiet.

 **« Je suis déçue. J'aurais bien voulu un remake de la belle au bois dormant avec Mathieu comme prince charmant, dis-je sans aucune gêne.**

 **\- T'es lourde. »**

Ce fut Mathieu qui devança mes amies cette fois, me faisant fermer mon clapet. Je vis dans le regard de Leila de l'admiration d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas respectée, c'est triste.

 **« Comment tu te sens ?, demanda le châtain avec douceur.**

 **\- J'ai connu mieux… »**

Le brun se redressa en se tenant douloureusement la tête, puis il observa son environnement, levant les sourcils en remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu complètement inconnu.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on est encore ?!**

 **\- On a traversé un nouveau vortex, et on s'est retrouvé sur une île remplit de dragon et de viking, lui répondit la fan de dragons.**

 **\- … Okéé ! Je crois que j'ai raté une saison entière là.**

 **\- Si tu savais ! Il s'est passé plein de choses ! »**

Sur ce, Nahira ainsi que Leila et moi commençâmes à informer le chevelu de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis notre arrivé dans ce monde, expliquant aussi comment s'était passé notre expédition concernant le Chant Funeste à Mathieu qui fut surpris d'apprendre que moi et la loutre avions « dompté » un dragon.

Antoine buvait nos paroles avec enthousiasme, apparemment bien plus réceptif que pouvait l'être son ami.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, restait une nouvelle fois silencieux. Je le trouvais de plus en plus distant, en particulier depuis notre arrivé ici… Ou depuis qu'Antoine était inconscient. Les deux étaient possibles, mais je voulais croire à cette dernière hypothèse, juste pour shipper dans mon coin.

Finalement, à la fin de notre récit, Mathieu prit tout de même la parole pour dire une simple phrase, sur un ton étonnamment froid.

 **« Et tu feras gaffe au chef du village. Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec, il m'a menacé avec son arme.**

 **\- Je pense que tu serais déjà mort si moi j'avais une arme, répliqua son ami avec un sourire narquois. »**

Un ange passa avant que nous éclatâmes de rire. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là, mais elle avait le mérite d'avoir détendue l'atmosphère de la chambre.

 **« Mais en parlant d'Harold, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter… Quand on l'a rencontré, il avait l'air super aimable et gentil ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a changé d'un seul coup !, rumina Nahi.**

 **\- On ne le connait pas… Peut-être qu'il est toujours comme ça ? Et puis, faut dire qu'il a perdu sa copine, il doit être à fleur de peau…, fit remarquer la plus jeune.**

 **\- Ouais mais… Je sais pas… Cet après-midi, personne n'avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ! C'est vraiment bizarre…**

 **\- On porte toujours un masque quand on rencontre des étrangers. Alors quand celui-ci tombe, on peut être surpris, ajouta le châtain.**

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison…**

 **\- Bref ! J'ai toujours faim ! Vous savez s'il y a un resto dans le coin ?, m'imposai-je alors que mon ventre gargouillait.**

 **\- T'imagine le serveur c'est un Vipère, s'amusa la brune.**

 **\- Celui de Mathieu, et il vient lui faire des câlins entre deux commandes de glaçons, rajouta Leila.**

 **\- La prochaine fois que je vois cette bête, je-**

 **\- Tu fais quoi ? C'est un fucking dragon, tu peux rien faire contre lui !, indiqua Nahi en lui tirant la langue.**

 **\- T'as un dragon ?!, sursauta Antoine.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Si, il en a un. A moins que ce soit le dragon qui le possède. Faut voir, rigolai-je.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Oh ! Il boude !**

 **\- Je boude pas !**

 **\- C'est trop mignon !**

 **\- Rappelez-moi de vous oublier quand on franchira un autre vortex.**

 **\- Si on en franchit un autre, signala Leila.**

 **\- Parle pas de malheur.**

 **\- Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas ce monde ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- LES GENS !, criai-je. Manger.**

 **\- Oui. »**

Nous sortîmes alors de la chambre, puis de la maison de bois, à la recherche d'un quelconque renseignement concernant le dîner qui approchait. Finalement, nous dûmes rentrer à nouveau chez Harold, puisqu'on n'avait nulle part où aller ou manger. Mais l'idée de dîner en compagnie du jeune viking ne me réjouissait pas des masses… Tension dans l'air en perspective.

Nous eûmes donc droit à un poisson grillé chacun, alors que nous nous asseyons autour d'une grande table. Nous étions un peu serrés en vue de notre nombre, mais on se débrouillait. Krokmou mangeait tranquillement ses poissons frais dans son coin, nous observant parfois avec curiosité et bienveillance.

Et le silence était roi.

Personne n'osait parler, pas même moi. Je pus voir qu'Antoine évitait soigneusement le regard de qui que ce soit, de même pour Harold qui semblait le plus mal à l'aise. Mathieu envoyait sans cesse des regards noirs à ce dernier pendant que mes amies et moi communiquions presque nos impressions par les regards. C'était assez étrange comme moment.

Finalement, l'hôte prit la parole, peu sûr de lui.

 **« Ecoutez… Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… Je veux m'excuser en particulier auprès de Leila et Mathieu… Je… Je ne comprends pas trop moi-même ce qu'il m'arrive, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette depuis ce midi… Sans parler de l'histoire concernant Astrid. 'Fin… Voilà, je voulais vraiment présenter mes excuses… Je ne suis pas du tout comme ça d'habitude, je vous assure… »**

Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots, mais son ton et son expression étaient vraiment sincère. Donc Nahira avait peut-être raison le concernant…

La loutre lui répondit alors, lui épargnant ses hésitations.

 **« On te pardonne. Je… crois qu'on agirait tous bizarrement si on perdait quelqu'un de proche. »**

Elle non plus n'était pas très à l'aise de parler ainsi, mais elle se sentait surement obligé, puisqu'Harold s'était surtout adressé à elle.

Mais le silence reprit, l'ambiance toujours aussi tendu. Il fallait vraiment que ça change. Je pris la parole.

 **« Dit Harold, tu pourrais nous faire faire le tour de l'île demain ? Genre on y va tous à dos de dragon et tout ! Et on pourrait même faire des courses ! »**

Il sourit, rigolant un peu.

 **« Pourquoi pas ! Mais je préviens tout de suite, la furie nocturne est la race la plus rapide que connais cette île.**

 **\- Roooh ! Je suis sûr qu'un Vipère pourrait te concurrencer !, s'ajouta Nahira en regardant Mathieu, cette phrase étant spécialement prononcée pour le faire réagir et le taquiner.**

 **\- Même pas en rêve ! Je ne montrai plus sur cette bestiole !, répliqua-t-il en lui envoyant un regard noir qui la fit jubiler.**

 **\- Petit joueur !, lui dit Antoine, T'as peur du vide ?**

 **\- Non ! Je te rappel que t'as failli être tué par l'un d'entre eux à la base !**

 **\- Mais c'était un autre monde, babache !, l'enfonça la brune.**

 **\- Allez ! Je suis sûr que tu t'éclaterais au final ! Arrête d'être coincé !, reprit le chevelu. Toi au moins tu as de la chance d'en avoir un !**

 **\- Tu pourrais monter derrière lui et t'accrocher à sa taille au pire !, proposai-je avec espoir.**

 **\- … Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay !**

 **\- Tu viens de décevoir Mathieu là.**

 **\- MAIS PUTAIN ARRÊTE AVEC TES SOUS ENTENDU !**

 **\- Et dire que c'est moi la plus fan de Matoine ici à la base, murmura avec amusement Nahira, mais qui fut entendu par tout le monde.**

 **\- Mais attendez… Vous êtes ensemble…?, demanda Harold avec incompréhension en parlant des deux vidéastes, ce qui nous fit rire aux éclats mes amies et moi, et rougir le petit châtain.**

 **\- Hein ? Non, c'est elles qui disent n'importe quoi, ria Antoine.**

 **\- Et encore Antoine… T'as rien vu… Un an que je traine avec elle sur skype et je t'assure qu'elle ne montre qu'un dixième de ce qu'elles savent faire là, soupira Nahi.**

 **\- Et merde…**

 **\- Tu peux parler toi ! Il suffit qu'on te parle de zizi pour que tu pètes un câble !, fit gentiment remarquer Leila, ce qui me fit rire de plus bel.**

 **\- Hé ho ! Sort pas du contexte ! Espèce d'asticot dégénéré !**

 **\- POPOPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !, criai-je. »**

Entre deux rires, je pus voir qu'Harold nous écoutais avec attention et amusement, et que Mathieu s'était terré dans l'ombre. Je crois que j'avais fait ma crise de rire de la semaine.

Le repas se termina donc dans la bonne humeur. Je ne manquais pas de faire remarquer à mes deux amies que c'était grâce à moi que tout s'était bien fini, avec toute la modestie que je possédais.

Mais vint vite un nouveau problème : Où allions-nous dormir ?

 **« Il y a une maison vide non loin d'ici si vous voulez. Il n'y a que trois lits malheureusement, donc il va falloir que vous partagiez…, proposa le viking.**

 **\- Ok, je suis toute seule, sinon je mors !, annonçai-je aux autres avec sérieux. »**

Tous rigolèrent un peu, mais je pus voir un peu de gêne chez les deux hommes. Ouuuh ! Ils allaient surement dormir ensemble !

Harold nous emmena donc dans cette fameuse maison qui semblait assez grande pour héberger tout notre groupe. Drago nous rejoignit d'ailleurs, et s'installa immédiatement dans ce que je devinais être une écurie personnelle pour dragon. Le dragon vipère de Mathieu virevolta en vitesse vers nous aussi, rejoignant l'humain qu'il avait adopté, non sans nous faire sourire mes amies et moi.

 **« Mais enlevez moi cette chose !, râla bien sûr Mathieu.**

 **\- Mais arrête ! Il est trop chou ton dragon ! On aurait dit un petit chien !, se moqua l'autre vidéaste.**

 **\- Je te le donne si tu veux.**

 **\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'il veuille te lâcher.**

 **\- J'en ai marre.**

 **\- Tu vas l'appeler comment ?**

 **\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais le baptiser ?!**

 **\- Fais le ou je lui apprends à répondre au nom de Kévin.**

 **\- Ok ok ! Alors heu… J'en sais rien moi ! Quel nom tu veux donner à un dragon ?!**

 **\- T'en a bien un qui agit comme un chat qui s'appelle Krokmou… Et deux autres qui ont des noms de persos d'Harry Potter !**

 **\- Je vais l'appeler Geralt.**

 **\- Sérieux ?!**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est hyper classe comme prénom ! Il a intérêt à être content !**

 **\- Et si c'est une fille ?**

 **\- C'est un mâle, confirma Harold avec un sourire de coin.**

 **\- Bah voilà. Geralt c'est très bien.**

 **\- Ca y est, ce vipère est officiellement celui de Mathieu !, s'exclama avec joie Nahira.**

 **\- Je suis tellement content. Antoine, si un jour t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ne pense pas à moi.**

 **\- T'inquiète, j'suis sûr que je trouverai de l'aide ailleurs. … Je demanderai à Harold.**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- JALOUX !, criai-je.**

 **\- Non plus, me répondit-il.**

 **\- Tu le nieras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, même si c'est vrai de toute façon.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Mais pourquoi il serait jaloux d'Harold ?!, demanda Antoine.**

 **\- J'en sais rien.**

 **\- Donc c'est invalidé, sourit Mathieu.**

 **\- Vous savez que je vous entends quand même ?, ajouta le concerné.**

 **\- Oui oui, on t'aime aussi, keur keur, lui répondis-je.**

 **\- Cette conversation n'a aucun putain de sens, finit par conclure Leila.**

 **\- Oui. »**

Une fois tout le monde rentré dans notre nouveau chez nous, les dragons reposant dans leur abri, Harold nous laissa seul afin de rejoindre sa propre habitation. La lune commençait à se faire haute, indiquant que la nuit avait commencée depuis quelques temps déjà.

Sans même prendre le temps de visiter le lieu, nous nous rendîmes à l'étage, afin de vite pouvoir retrouver des lits.

 **« Bon. Qui dort avec qui ?, demanda Nahira. »**

Je me mis directement dans un lit en prenant toute la place, indiquant que j'étais bien celle qui allait dormir seule.

 **« Okééé… Bon je crois que ça va être assez évident. J'imagine que vous, vous préférez dormir entre potes plutôt qu'avec des gamines que vous connaissez à peine ?, demanda-t-elle aux deux hommes. »**

Ils se regardèrent, et finirent par acquiescer. Ils allèrent donc dans une autre pièce pour retrouver un lit rien que pour eux.

Leila et Nahira se regardèrent ensuite en souriant, prête à rejoindre leur lit aussi.

Le leur ainsi que le mien se trouvait dans la même pièce, et ça nous allait très bien.

 **« Par contre les filles, on a rien prit niveau habit…, fis-je remarquer.**

 **\- On demandera à Harold de nous dépanner, répondis la brune.**

 **\- On va se retrouver en Viking, on va rien comprendre…**

 **\- C'est pas bien grave ! Et puis on fera laver nos vêtements le plus vite possible pour pouvoir les remettre !**

 **\- Moui.**

 **\- Bon aller, Nenuit mes chéries, termina Nahi.**

 **\- Bonne nuit les moches, dis-je en souriant.**

 **\- Bonne nuit, conclut Leila. »**

Je m'enfouis alors sous ma couette tandis que mes deux amies se calèrent l'une contre l'autre, puis je fermai mes yeux, m'endormant presque immédiatement.

* * *

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par un rayon du soleil qui traversa notre fenêtre. Il était surement encore tôt, mais je ne sus me rendormir, la lumière se faisant beaucoup trop importante dans la chambrée.

Ce fut donc avec un grognement de mécontentement que je me redressais en me frottant les yeux, avant de les ouvrir.

J'étais visiblement la seule éveillée pour le moment, Nahira et Leila encore profondément endormis l'une contre l'autre. Je devais avouer que je les trouvais très mignonnes comme ça, je n'avais presque pas envie de les réveiller.

Presque.

 **« DEBOUUUUT ! »**

Mes deux amies s'éveillèrent en sursaut avant de m'envoyer un regard des plus noirs qui me fit rire aux éclats.

 **« Si vous pouviez voir votre tête !**

 **\- Oh t'inquiète pas ! La tienne va devenir bien plus intéressante à voir une fois que je l'aurais défiguré !, gronda la brune.**

 **\- Je veux bien voir ça. »**

Elles me tirèrent la langue.

 **« Bon, on va manger ?**

 **\- JdnskgrexdnhMmh… Moui.**

 **\- … Putain, j'ai mal partout…, se plaignit Leila.**

 **\- AH ! Je l'avais dit pour les courbatures !, m'adulai-je.**

 **\- Ta gueule.**

 **\- Keur keur paillette. »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le rez-de-chaussée, afin de rejoindre la salle à manger. A notre surprise, de nombreux fruits ainsi que du lait se trouvaient sur la table, prêt à nous sustenter. J'en eu l'eau à la bouche.

Sans même attendre les hommes de notre groupe, nous nous jetâmes sur la nourriture, goutant ainsi les mets que nous proposait cet univers.

Pendant notre repas, nous parlâmes activement de ce que nous allions pouvoir faire dans la journée, plutôt enthousiastes à l'idée de faire des courses de dragon. Aussi, Mathieu et Antoine nous rejoignirent bien vite, l'air un peu fatigués, mais contents de nous voir.

La matinée passa tranquillement, mes amies et moi ayant décidés de visiter le village en profitant de la fraicheur du matin.

C'était d'ailleurs un moment que j'avais beaucoup apprécié ! Entre deux piques cinglantes, nous rencontrâmes de nombreuses espèces de dragon, parfois adorables, parfois effrayante… Dans tous les cas, nous ne nous sommes pas ennuyées ! Mais malgré ces quelques heures paisibles et plaisantes, j'avais quand même hâte de retrouver Harold pour pouvoir faire cette course tant attendu !

Antoine et Mathieu avaient d'ailleurs décidés de nous laisser nous balader entre nous, pendant qu'eux faisaient de même entre eux. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer différentes scènes plus gays les unes que les autres.

Ce fut aux alentours de midi, alors que nous retournions vers notre maison attribuée, que nous retrouvâmes notre fameux viking. Et… Je dois avouer que je fus assez surprise de la circonstance.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu-, fit la voix de notre chevelu préféré.**

 **\- Chuuut… »**

Le duo était juste à côté de la maison, et ce fut la proximité des deux qui me perturba le plus. Harold se collait presque contre Antoine, avec, j'étais prête à le parier, un sourire séducteur sur le visage. L'autre était quant à lui complètement déstabilisé, et je pense que je l'aurais été aussi à sa place.

 **« Harold ?! WHAAAT ?, ne put se retenir Nahira. »**

En l'entendant, il se recula précipitamment avec surprise, puis s'approcha de nous en envoyant un dernier regard au vidéaste qui semblait complètement perdu. Je crois qu'il ne comprenait pas plus que nous ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Bonjour les filles ! J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour votre après-midi de vol ! Je vous attends du côté de l'arène quand vous vous sentirez de partir, nous dit-il en passant à côté de nous sans s'arrêter, comme si rien ne s'était passé auparavant. »**

Je l'observai partir vers chez lui, un air béa sur le visage.

 **« Je crois que je viens de shiper…, murmurai-je.**

 **\- JAMAIS ! C'est trop bizarre ! Non mais attend… WHAT ?! J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Je bug, attendez, je reboot, répondit avec un ton remplit d'incompréhension la brune.**

 **\- Ca risque de prendre un moment, me chuchota la loutre, ricanant avec moi tandis que l'autre se remettait de ses émotions. »**

Je pus voir d'ailleurs Antoine rentrer dans la maison, complètement déboussolé.

 **« Bon sinon, Nahi, faudrait peut-être retrouver Mathieu, j'ai peur qu'il soit perdu au fond d'un trou s'il a vu la même scène que nous, dis-je d'un ton sérieux.**

 **\- T'es con. Mais t'as raison, il faut le retrouver.**

 **\- Bah c'est cool que vous dites ça, parce qu'en fait, c'est déjà le cas, fit remarquer Leila qui s'était retournée. »**

Mathieu s'avançait tranquillement vers nous, l'air plutôt détendu.

 **« Re ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites plantées là ?, nous accosta-t-il en souriant.**

 **\- Rien, on vient juste de voir Ha-, commençai-je.**

 **\- On vous cherchait !, me coupa Nahira. On va aller faire le tour de l'île ! Harold nous attend !**

 **\- J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas venir !**

 **\- Si tu vas venir ! Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! C'est peut-être le seul monde ou tu vas pouvoir voler à dos de dragon, presque de tes propres ailes ! Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça, monsieur « j'ai pas confiance » ! Je vais chercher Antoine ! Attendez-moi ici ! »**

Sur ces mots, mon amie s'élança dans la maison pour retrouver le concerné. Pendant ce temps, j'appelais d'un cri Drago qui arriva en vitesse, et je lui offris quelques caresses affectueuses. Il emmena d'ailleurs avec lui le nouveau Geralt, au plus grand déplaisir du petit châtain.

 **« Au fait Leila, elle est ou Nagini ?, demandai-je.**

 **\- Elle est retournée sur son île hier, pour qu'elle puisse manger. Je ne sais pas si elle va revenir…**

 **\- Je suis sûr que si ! Ne t'inquiète pas !**

 **\- Moui… »**

Très vite, Antoine et Nana revinrent nous retrouver, le premier ayant l'air de vouloir oublier ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, ne laissant donc plus rien paraître sur son visage.

 **« Au fait ! Je nous ai pris quelques fruits au cas où on a faim !, s'eclama la brune en montrant un sac remplit de nourriture.**

 **\- Génial ! Je commence déjà à avoir la dalle !, m'exclamai-je en lui soutirant une pomme et en la mangeant avec une rapidité sans faille.**

 **\- Espèce d'estomac sur pattes. »**

Sur ce, les deux vidéastes montèrent sur la vipère tandis que nous, nous montions sur Drago, et nous décollâmes en direction de l'arène où nous attendait patiemment notre guide de voyage.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera un nouveau bonus, et en relisant tout ces beaux chapitres, je me suis demandé POURQUOI est-ce que j'ai voulu faire du Harold/Antoine c'est ultra chelou, même si Harold n'est pas dans son état normal. Bref, a toute pour la suite~_


	11. Bonus Chapitre 8

**AUTEUR:** Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux-même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles-mêmes et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seule Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent, tout autant que l'histoire que je créé dans ces univers.

 **RATING:** K

 _Hellow~ Un petit Bonus sur le point de vue d'Antoine pour cette fois~ Je vous avoue qu'il y a un peu de malaise dedans (mais c'est fait exprès) alors attention xD_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 _ **Bonus du chapitre 8, point de vue d'Antoine**_

Je regardai partir les trois jeunes filles, un peu soulagé de me retrouver enfin seul avec mon ami. Je les appréciai beaucoup, mais je devais avouer que mon tempérament calme ne m'aidait pas supporter trop de cris autour de moi. Et bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient hurler…

Le soleil montait tout doucement dans le ciel, tandis que la matinée avançait tranquillement dans le temps. Le beau temps me donna un tout nouvel enthousiasme.

 **« Hey Math' ! On va faire un tour ?**

 **\- Hum… Je sais pas si-**

 **\- Je te laisse pas le choix de toute façon. »**

C'est avec un sourire moqueur que je pris mon ami par le bras et que je l'emmenai dehors sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

 **« J'ai l'impression que tu t'enfermes de plus en plus sur toi-même depuis que je suis réveillé. Et j'imagine que c'est le cas depuis bien avant. Tu m'inquiète tu sais ?, lui dis-je tandis que nous commencions à marcher dans le village.**

 **\- Mais t'inquiète ! Je vais bien !**

 **\- Mais ouais, c'est ça. Tu ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux quand tu me parles.**

 **\- …**

 **\- T'es super froid en ce moment… Ca ne te ressemble pas…**

 **\- Je ne me sens juste pas du tout à l'aise ici…**

 **\- On aurait pu tomber pire tu sais…**

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Toi et les filles vous semblez tous super contents d'être ici, vous voyez chez les bestioles de simples petits chiens affectueux ! Je suis désolé, mais moi tout ce que je vois autour de moi ce sont des créatures qui peuvent nous bouffer à chaque instant ! Je te rappel que dans la colonie, le dragon devait simplement protéger un arbre et pas commencer à attaquer n'importe qui ! T'as faillis y laisser ta peau ! »**

Mathieu gardait son regard détourné, mais j'avais bien entendu au fond de sa voix de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Je le comprenais, sur un certain point, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne devienne complètement paranoïaque avec le temps, et que cela ne le transforme…

 **« Ecoute Mathieu… Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas avoir totalement confiance aux dragons qui nous entourent, mais… Tu en deviens beaucoup trop méfiant ! Le dragon qui m'a attaqué appartient à un autre monde. Ici, ils sont différents. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant… C'est limite si je ne te reconnais plus… »**

Mon ami s'arrêta et me regarda d'un air désolé. Il semblait assez mal à l'aise à présent, ce que je n'appréciais pas des masses.

 **« Désolé 'Toine… T'as peut-être raison…**

 **\- Ouvre-toi un peu plus, je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu sourire avec sincérité. »**

Cette fois-ci, je réussis à décrocher un sourire, que je lui rendis bien vite. Ça me réchauffa, et j'étais persuadé que ce fut la même chose de son côté.

Ce fut donc avec bien plus de vie et de joie que nous reprenions notre marche, parlant avec enthousiasme de ce qui nous entourait.

* * *

Plus tard dans la matinée, je me retrouvais seul à me balader dans le village. Bien que Mathieu ait retrouvé le sourire, il n'avait pas trouvé la confiance nécessaire pour s'approcher de trop près les dragons qu'on croisait. Hors, je ne m'en étais pas privé. Pendant que je faisais connaissance avec une espèce de petit dragon qu'on appelait « Terreur Terrible », le châtain s'était éloigné pour profiter un peu de la solitude, voulant rejoindre un endroit calme. Nous nous étions donc dit qu'on se retrouverait plus tard à notre maison d'emprunt.

Pendant les quelques heures seul, je pus profiter de la vie du village, voyant les différents marchants installer leurs stands pour proposer fruits, poissons, viandes et bien d'autre. Je pus aussi rencontrer d'autres créatures à écailles, m'émerveillant sur chacune d'entre elle. Il y en avait des petites, des grandes, des grosses, certains à double tête, certaines avec des couleurs exotiques… C'était vraiment merveilleux. Mais je remarquai bien vite qu'il n'y avait aucun autre spécimen de la race de Krokmou. C'était une espèce rare peut-être ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je revins bien vite et sans me rendre compte à notre domicile.

Je crus d'abord que j'étais le seul à être revenu, mais je vis bien vite que j'avais tort. Harold se trouvait là lui aussi, debout contre le mur en bois de l'habitation, semblant attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

 **« Hey !, lui lançai-je avec un sourire, alors que je m'approchais de l'entrée. Tu attends quelqu'un ? »**

Il me lança un grand sourire, qui semblait à la fois heureux et… Quelque chose en plus que je ne sus distinguer.

 **« Yup, c'est toi que j'attendais.**

 **\- Moi ?**

 **\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien. Tu t'es remis depuis hier ?**

 **\- Heu… Oui, en tout cas je n'ai eu aucun problème. C'est gentil de t'en soucier.**

 **\- C'est mon devoir de faire attention aux autres. Mais j'avoue être plutôt content que toi tu ailles mieux. Je voulais aussi te proposer quelque chose.**

 **\- Oh ?**

 **\- Comme tu le sais, tout à l'heure on va aller faire un tour dans les airs avec les autres. Je me demandais si ça ne te dirais pas de passer ce moment avec moi, sur le dos de Krokmou.**

 **\- Oh heu… »**

Je le vis s'approcher un peu de moi, voir un peu trop, me déstabilisant un peu.

 **« Pourquoi pas… Mais je préviens, j'ai pas un sens de l'équilibre très développé.**

 **\- T'inquiète pas, tu pourras t'accrocher à moi. »**

Cette phrase fut dite avec un ton étrangement séducteur, je commençais à vraiment me sentir mal à l'aise. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, et je voulus reculer, mais le mur derrière moi m'en empêcha.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu-**

 **\- Chuuut… »**

Soudainement, l'une de mes nouvelles camardes se manifesta, me sauvant un peu de la position inconfortable dans laquelle je me trouvais.

 **« Harold ? WHAAAT ?! »**

L'interpellé se recula et commença à avancer vers les trois filles. Je soufflai de soulagement, mon malaise s'étant fait assez pesant précédemment.

 **« Bonjour les filles ! J'espère que vous êtes prêtes pour votre après-midi de vol ! Je vous attends du côté de l'arène quand vous vous sentirez de partir. »**

Sur ces mots, le jeune chef s'éloigna pour disparaître derrière un pâté de maison.

Je rentrai alors dans la nôtre, complètement déboussolé.

 **« Ok, c'était beaucoup trop bizarre… On se calme…, me murmurai-je en reprenant doucement mon calme. »**

Je ne m'étais encore jamais fait aborder de cette façon auparavant, et je devais avouer que je préférerais ne plus jamais l'être. Il n'était pas censé avoir perdu sa copine la veille ?! Il allait vite en besogne… Et dire que j'allais devoir monter derrière lui pour l'après-midi…

Des pas se firent entendre derrière moi et je pris automatiquement un masque neutre pour ne rien laisser paraître. Je me retournai alors sur une Nahira inquiète.

 **« Ça va ?, me demanda-t-elle.**

 **\- Ouais ouais, t'inquiète.**

 **\- T'avais l'air complètement perdu en rentrant. Harold t'a fait quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non… Il était juste super bizarre, finalement je commence à croire Mathieu quand il disait qu'il n'était pas net. »**

Je ris un peu nerveusement.

 **« Je ne sais pas… Tu veux toujours venir voler avec nous ?**

 **\- Oui oui ! Je ne vais pas rater ça pour juste une discussion un peu bizarre ! Je serais fou de manquer ça ! »**

La fan de dragons me sourit, apparemment heureuse de ma réponse.

 **« Génial ! Ça change de Mathieu, on est obligé de le pousser pour qu'il vienne !**

 **\- De toute façon s'il ne venait pas, je le prendrais par ses cheveux pour l'obliger à monter sur son dragon. »**

Nous rîmes un peu avant de reprendre.

 **« On partage le même point de vue. Bon, avant de partir, je vais quand même prendre de quoi manger au cas où.**

 **\- Bonne idée. »**

Sur ce, elle prit un petit sac posé non loin et le remplit des restes de fruits du petit déjeuner. Une fois prête, nous partîmes ensemble rejoindre les autres, montant sur les dragons afin de rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous.

* * *

 _Voilou~ J'espère que ça vous a plu et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre~_


	12. Chapitre 9

**AUTEUR:** Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux-même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles-mêmes et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seule Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent, tout autant que l'histoire que je créé dans ces univers.

 **RATING:** K

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9, point de vue d'une certaine Nahira, 'connais pas**_

Quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, nous retrouvâmes Harold qui nous attendait auprès de l'arène qui servait à présent de lieu d'entrainement.

Une fois à nouveau sur la terre ferme, il nous aborda avec un sourire.

 **« Vous êtes prêts ?**

 **\- Nan, j'ai encore faim,** grogna Mado en fixant le sac remplit de fruit que j'avais amené.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne plus… ?,** soupirai-je en lui balançant une pomme qu'elle croqua avec appétit.

 **\- Vous devriez manger aussi si ce n'est pas encore fait, on ne sera pas obligé de s'arrêter entre deux comme ça,** indiqua le chef. »

Je soupirai un peu, ma hâte se faisait gravement ressentir.

Rapidement, j'envoyai quelques fruits au reste de mes compagnons, et nous mangeâmes rapidement pendant qu'Harold parlait.

 **« Bon, comme on n'a que trois dragons pour six personnes, on va devoir partager. Aussi, on ne va pas commencer les courses maintenant, je vais d'abord vous emmener faire le tour de l'île comme on avait prévu. Ça vous va ? »**

Nous acquiesçâmes avec un sourire et je me permis de jeter un petit coup d'œil à Antoine. Celui-ci détournait un peu le regard, l'air beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'auparavant. Je fronçai les sourcils. C'était à cause de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harold ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais des soupçons là-dessus.

Par ailleurs, j'avais Mathieu également dans mon champ de vision et étonnamment, il n'avait plus l'air très réticent à participer. Il envoyait même quelques regards à son ami. Je souris un peu, amusée.

Tandis que nous finissions nos fruits en discutant avec enthousiasme, des puissants battements d'ailes se firent entendre non loin. Et ce fut l'exclamation heureuse de Leila qui m'indiqua qu'ils provenaient de sa nouvelle amie.

 **« Nagini ! »**

Elle sauta sur sa dragonne pour la câliner. Un énorme sourire s'imposa sur mon visage devant cette vision adorable. Mais je sentis tout de même un petit pincement compresser mon cœur. La jalousie ne m'avait pas ratée…

 **« Bon !,** reprit Harold **. Vous êtes prêts ? Qui va avec qui ? »**

Le chef monta sur le dos de son dragon, et je vis Leila, Mado et Mathieu faire de même. C'était à Antoine et moi de faire le choix de notre monture et compagnon.

Sans aucune once d'hésitation, je me mis à sautiller vers mon amie la loutre en papillonnant des yeux.

 **« Je peux venir avec toi ? Quoi que, que tu sois d'accord ou non, tu n'as pas le choix ! »**

C'est avec un petit ricanement que je me mis sur le dos de la dragonne et que je m'accrochai à la taille de mon amie. Je me sentis presque instantanément à l'aise et détendue, et je fis ressortir ces ressentiments par un doux soupire.

Je fis ensuite attention au choix du brun. Je ne voulais absolument pas le rater ! Quoi ? Evidemment que je priais pour qu'il choisisse Mathieu !

Cependant, ce fut avec surprise que je le vis se diriger vers le jeune chef. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi mais pourtant, il ne revint pas sur sa décision. Je le vis éviter un maximum le regard de son ami qui d'ailleurs, avait serré les poings. Il s'assit derrière Harold sans dire mot.

Ma déception fut grande, mais je me retins de faire un commentaire.

 **« Bon aller ! On décolle !,** cria avec enthousiasme le viking en s'élançant dans le ciel, Antoine s'accrochant à lui. »

Nous fîmes de même et ce fut avec un énorme sourire que je profitais des sensations que le décollage engendrait. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais ça ! Voler ! J'avais toujours rêvé le faire auparavant et voilà que ce rêve était exaucé ! Je devenais de plus en plus addicte à ce sentiment de liberté !

Je fermai un peu les yeux en me serrant contre mon amie, profitant du vent virevoltant dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais bien. Quoi que… Non. Je me sentais heureuse. C'était le mot.

J'entendis à peine les mots d'Harold quand il présentait les différentes parties de l'île.

Je ne voulais que profiter des mouvements fluides du dragon, de la fraîcheur de l'air, et de la chaleur de Leila. Je ne voulais que profiter du soleil rassurant, du paysage envoutant de l'horizon et de l'odeur enivrante de la mer.

L'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie, à ne point douter.

Je ne fis aucunement attention à la tension qui s'installait entre Mathieu et Harold alors qu'ils volaient non loin l'un de l'autre.

Mais je reviens brutalement à la réalité quand Nagini rejoint la terre ferme.

C'était fini.

Nous descendîmes de notre monture, toutes joyeuse.

 **« Elle est grave belle cette île ! Surtout vu d'en haut !,** s'exclama Mado, sautant sur place.

 **\- Mais tellemeeeent !,** ajouta Leila. »

Je ne participai pas à leur exclamation, complètement surprise par une scène qui se déroulait plus loin.

Harold était en train d'embrasser Antoine.

Littéralement.

Sans aucune gêne.

Je restai sans voix pendant de longues secondes.

Mais cet échange ne dura pas bien longtemps, le brun le repoussant avec force.

 **« Putain qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!,** cria le brun en remettant pied à terre. »

Harold ne répondit pas, une expression d'incompréhension sur son visage.

Bon là, je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. Il est schizophrène ou quoi ?! On a l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait !

Antoine s'écarta du chef, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. J'avais l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de lui en mettre une, ce que j'aurais encouragé.

 **« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !,** essaya de se justifier l'incriminé. »

Personne ne lui répondit, une vague de froid s'emparant de l'ambiance pourtant chaude jusqu'à présent.

 **« Bon ! Sinon ça vous dit on commence les courses ? C'est cool les courses ! Je suis sûr que je vais tous vous battre !,** tenta Mado en croisant les bras avec un air suffisant sur le visage. »

Son intervention eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère, ce changement de sujet étant vraiment le bienvenu.

 **« Alley ! Ça va être cool ! On fait ça ! T'as un endroit pour commencer Harold ?,** continua Leila avec enthousiasme.

 **\- Ouais, avec mes amis quand j'étais plus jeune j'aimais concourir à partir d'un point culminant non loin. Ça vous irait ?,** répondit timidement le dragonnier.

 **\- Aller ! Mathieu tu fais pas la tête sinon elle se prendra un coup, parole de Nahira !,** m'exclamai-je en ricanant. »

Le petit châtain grommela quelques mots, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, un petit sourire enthousiasme trahissant son envie de tester la vitesse. Finalement il s'était réconcilié avec les lézards volants ! Parfait !

Antoine s'installa derrière son ami cette fois, ne voulant bien évidemment plus se retrouver avec Harold seul, tandis que nous remontions sur nos montures. Il n'avait pas dit mot depuis le début, mais je voyais bien qu'il était encore un peu perturbé et en colère. J'espérais que la course lui changerait ses esprits.

Nous répriment rapidement les airs, suivant le chef du village jusqu'au point culminant qu'il avait proposé.

Une fois en haut d'une grande falaise, Harold nous informa du chemin à parcourir pour espérer de gagner la course. Ce n'était visiblement pas bien compliqué et je me cramponnai à Leila devant moi, prête à en découdre avec le vent et la vitesse.

 **« Vous êtes prêts ?!,** hurla Harold avec enthousiasme, assis sur son dragon de nuit.

 **\- Prêt !** nous répondîmes à l'unisson.

 **\- Alors c'est parti ! »**

A l'instant où il prononça ces paroles, mon amie lança Nagini à pleine vitesse dans les airs, s'accrochant le plus possible à son cou pour éviter de glisser. Je fus obligée de crier pour supporter cette soudaine prise de vitesse ! Restez en paix les oreilles de Leila.

Je me couchai sur le dos de celle-ci d'ailleurs, le vent foutant mon visage devenant de plus en plus insupportable. Mais peu importe les mauvaises sensations qui me prenaient, les bonnes avaient largement le dessus ! Qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif ! Moi qui n'aimais habituellement pas la vitesse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment sur le dos de l'un de ces lézards que j'admirais. Je me sentais beaucoup trop bien avec eux ! Je donnerais tout pour en avoir un rien qu'à moi !

J'osai un petit regard vers l'avant et vers l'arrière. Visiblement, nous étions deuxièmes derrière Harold. Rien d'étonnant concernant ce dernier, il maitrisait son dragon à la perfection après toute ces années de pratique ! Sans compter qu'il était en parfaite harmonie avec lui puisqu'il le dirigeait grâce à ce fameux mécanisme de la queue.

Quant aux autres, ils nous suivaient à la trace, mais Nagini semblait avoir de la ressource !

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à faire une grimace bien dégueulasse à Mado, Mathieu et Antoine, notre dragon perdit mystérieusement l'équilibre, rendant le vol beaucoup plus mouvementé ! Je tentais de m'accrocher le plus possible à la dragonne, mais il n'y avait rien à faire !

Après seulement quelques secondes de lutte, Leila et moi nous retrouvâmes en parfaite chute libre, criant jusqu'à nous en déchirer les cordes vocales.

La seule vision qui s'invita à mes yeux, fut mes trois autres camarades fonçant vers nous pour essayer de nous récupérer, puis un genre de tourbillon troublant ma vue tout autour de moi.


	13. Chapitre 10

**AUTEUR:** Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER:** Les vidéastes présents dans cette histoire s'appartiennent à eux-même. Madeleine et Leila s'appartiennent aussi à elles-mêmes et tous les univers ainsi que leurs personnages respectifs appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Seule Nahira ainsi que les personnages inventés en tant qu'OC m'appartiennent, tout autant que l'histoire que je créé dans ces univers.

 **RATING:** K

* * *

 _ **Point de vue de ma cruch (Leila)**_

Je mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre conscience après la chute faramineuse que j'avais subit. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'est en ouvrant les yeux que je réalisai enfin.

Tout autour de moi était sombre, obscur… De nombreux arbres hauts recouvraient le ciel étoilé de leurs branchages sinueux, créant des ombres effrayantes sur le sol herbeux.

Je me trouvais visiblement en plein milieu d'une forêt tandis que la nuit était avancée.

Nous avions changé de monde…

Je me retournai pour retrouver mon amie couchée sur le sol, encore inconsciente. Mais je ne vis personne d'autre autour de moi. Auraient-t-ils ratés le portail ? D'un côté, je l'espérais pour eux, vu l'endroit terrifiant dans lequel nous nous trouvions à présent, mais en même temps… Je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec Nahira dans un lieu inconnu…

Celle-ci justement, décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle grogna de douleur et me regarda sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **« Je crois qu'on a traversé un nouveau portail…** , lui chuchotai-je.

 **\- Ah merde… Et les autres… ?**

 **\- J'en ai aucune idée… J'ai pas l'impression qu'ils nous aient suivis.**

 **\- Putain… »**

Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Elle se redressa et examina l'environnement comme je l'avais fait.

Une brise de vent glacé nous parvint, provoquant chez nous un violent frisson.

 **« Où est-ce qu'on est encore… ?,** murmura-t-elle d'un air apeuré.

 **\- Si seulement je le savais… Mais j'ai pas l'impression que c'est le pays des bisounours.**

 **\- Sans blague. »**

Nous nous relevâmes en grognant de douleur, notre chute, bien qu'amortie par le portail, n'ayant pas manqué de nous laisser quelques séquelles bien que légères.

Nous commençâmes à marcher entre les arbres, trouvant inutile de rester au même endroit.

 **« Tu crois qu'ils ont atterris ailleurs… ?,** me demanda la dragonne d'un ton inquiet.

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Avec un peu de chance… J'aimerais éviter d'affronter une forêt des ténèbres tandis qu'eux bronzent à côtés de leurs dragons !**

 **\- J'avoue ! Manquerait plus que ça ! »**

Nous ricanâmes un peu et quelques secondes passèrent.

Soudainement, nous nous arrêtâmes simultanément, une expression étonnées sur nos visages.

Nous avions pensé à la même chose.

 **« DRAGON !,** s'exclama la brune.

 **\- Putain le film ! Comment on a fait pour tout oublier !**

 **\- J'en sais rien mais… Oh mon dieu, on a rencontré Krokmou et Harold !**

 **\- J'y crois pas…**

 **\- Putain y a vraiment un problème avec nos mémoires… Du coup j'imagine que le monde dans lequel on se trouve doit être reconnaissable, c'est juste qu'on s'en souvient plus jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte…**

 **\- Peut-être… Oooh ! La forêt interdite !**

 **\- Nan, ça m'étonnerait… D'ailleurs je pense qu'on aurait oublié le monde d'Harry Potter si on était vraiment dans cette forêt.**

 **\- Putain la tristesse…**

 **\- Ouais… Bon on verra bien…**

 **\- Mmh…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, maintenant que je m'en souviens, il y a vraiment eu un problème avec Harold… Dans les films il n'est pas du tout comme il était avec - Antoine et Mathieu…**

 **\- Je confirme… C'est trop bizarre. Et puis putain Astrid est morte quoi… Et sa mère ! Ca y est je suis choquée, le pauvre…**

 **\- Ouais… »**

Nous continuâmes à marcher ainsi plusieurs minutes, dans un silence pesant.

Deux mondes qu'on avait exploré, deux mondes avec des trucs complètement illogiques à l'intérieur… Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe…

De longues minutes passèrent, le silence seulement troublé par le bruissement du vent dans les arbres. Aucun autre bruit caractéristique de la forêt ne pouvait se faire entendre… A part peut être un ou deux corbeaux de temps en temps… J'en avais la chair de poule.

Après tout ce temps à marcher dans l'herbe, un sentier de terre se dessina devant nous. Dans un commun accord silencieux, nous nous mîmes à le suivre, inquiètes par le silence et le lieu inconnu.

Sur ce chemin, nous trouvâmes une grande souche d'arbre, morte et bouffée par les champignons et les parasites. Nous nous apprêtions à reprendre notre marche quand je vis quelque chose se détacher du sombre du bois.

 **« Attend Nahi regarde… »**

Une feuille blanche était accrochée à l'écorce, et je pouvais deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit dessus, ou de dessiné. Mais le manque de lumière se faisait cruellement ressentir, nous empêchant de comprendre quoi que soit.

Mon amie prit la feuille dans ses mains pour essayer de déchiffrer, sans succès.

 **« Putain ça me rappelle quelque chose en plus…** , murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

 **\- Ouais pareil…**

 **\- Je… Je crois me souvenir que c'est un jeu… Ou une histoire qui a engendré un jeu…**

 **\- Sérieux ?!**

 **\- Ouais… Putain je fais tout mon possible pour essayer de m'en souvenir mais ça vient pas !**

 **\- Bon au moins tu t'es souvenu que c'est un monde tiré d'un jeu vidéo, c'est déjà ça…**

 **\- Ouais… En tout cas en voyant l'environnement, il y a des chances pour que ce soit un jeu d'horreur… Peut-être…**

 **\- Tu me rassure ! Ouah ! Moi qui avais peur de me retrouver dans un monde ennuyeux comme Mon Petit Poney !**

 **\- On ne peut pas tout avoir. »**

Une fois que le silence soit revenu, je sentis que quelque chose dans l'atmosphère avait changé… Elle était devenue plus lourde… Plus oppressante…

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, je pouvais l'entendre à présent.

Soudainement, un craquement non loin dans le bois contrasta avec le silence qu'on écoutait depuis notre arrivé.

Je sentis la main de mon amie se glisser dans la mienne, et je la serrai pour nous rassurer mutuellement.

Nous décidâmes de poursuivre notre chemin, feuille en poche.

Nos cœurs battants la chamade, nous continuâmes d'avancer.

L'oppression que nous ressentions à présent était vraiment terrible… J'étais en alerte, sursautant au moindre croissement de corbeau… Au moindre bruissement des feuilles… Au moindre craquement derrière nous.

Je n'étais vraiment pas bien… Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis ça, et j'aurais préféré ne jamais le ressentir…

J'enserrai un peu plus fort la main de mon amie.

Au bout de quelques instants de marche, nous aperçûmes un véhicule délabré ainsi qu'une caravane dans le même état.

Nous nous regardâmes une seconde avant de nous élancer vers ces ruines, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Nous avions trop peur pour oser faire le moindre bruit…

Sans savoir trop pourquoi, nous nous mîmes à regarder partout autour des restes pour… Peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ? Et nous ne fûmes pas déçues.

 **« Nahira !,** chuchotai-je, **j'ai trouvé une lampe torche ainsi qu'une autre page !**

 **\- Super ! On va pouvoir voir ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ! »**

Par chance, la lampe était alimentée par des piles ! Je pus ainsi donc l'allumer et faire la lumière sur ces mystérieuses feuilles…

La première que nous avions trouvé possédait un genre de dessin humanoïde en bas de la page, ainsi qu'écrit d'une manière assez effrayante ces quelques mots : _« Don't look ! Or it take you ! »_ Et la seconde n'était pas moins effrayante, restant dans le même registre avec ces mots : _« Always watches NO EYES ! »_

 **« Putain c'est quoi ces conneries…,** chuchota la châtaine.

 **\- J'en sais rien mais… Ton idée de jeu d'horreur à l'air de se confirmer ahah… C'est pas dans un monde comme celui de DRAGON qu'on trouverait ce genre de chose…**

 **\- Tu crois que tous ces craquements qu'on entend… C'est une chose qui nous observe… ? »**

Un silence pesant s'empara de nous le temps de quelques secondes tandis que l'information nous fit violement frissonner.

Nos regards se croisèrent alors que nous osions quelques regards autour de nous.

Rien.

Pour le moment.

 **« O-on continue ?,** murmura à mi-voix la dragonne.

 **\- De faire quoi… ? De chercher des pages ?**

 **\- Je crois que c'est notre clé pour sortir d'ici…**

 **\- Et si on se fait attraper par… Cette chose… ?**

 **\- On fait en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.**

 **\- Parfait… »**

Nous soufflâmes à l'unisson pour essayer d'évacuer notre angoisse et nous reprîmes notre route. Par chance, le sentier semblait bien linéaire, suivant peut-être un cercle. Au moins, si nous restions dessus, nous ne pouvions pas nous perdre, en théorie.

Très vite, nous fûmes confrontés à un croisement, mais nous continuâmes sur le même chemin, préférant suivre le soi-disant cercle.

A chaque pas, je me sentais oppressée. A chaque pas je me sentais observée. A chaque pas… Je me sentais vulnérable.

Je ne savais pas ce qui nous observait dans cette forêt, mais je savais qu'il était là… Quelque part.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrettais la présence de Mado… Elle avait toujours le don de détendre l'atmosphère même dans des moments assez critiques.

Après de longues minutes de marches, nous trouvâmes un nouveau véhicule abandonné… En genre de 4x4 délabré et rouillé…

Une fois de plus nos fîmes le tour pour trouver une troisième page que nous éclairâmes avec notre lampe.

Toujours avec la même typographie effrayante, il y était marqué _« Leave me ALONE ! »._

 **« T'es sur que c'est avec ça qu'on pourra sortir de cet endroit… ?,** murmurai-je avec la voix tremblante.

 **\- Je- »**

Un craquement plus proche de nous nous fit sursauter, et sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'avait dit l'une des feuilles plus tôt, je me retournai.

Ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Un homme de plus de deux mètres nous observait avec ses yeux inexistants. Il portait un costume noir avec une cravate rouge, possédait des bras plus long que la normal et… Et son visage d'un blanc laiteux ne possédait ni yeux, ni bouche, ni nez… Il était… Juste effrayant…

 **« Leila ! Ne le regarde pas ! »**

Nahira me prit le bras et m'obligea à me retourner pour commencer à courir.

Je n'avais encore jamais autant sprinté de ma vie.

Mais alors qu'on s'éloignait du monstre qui nous suivait, je vis mon amie pleurer et paniquer comme jamais, me rappelant que l'une de ses pires peur était d'être poursuivit.

Sans attendre, en mettant ma propre panique de côté, je lui pris la main et la serrai fort pour essayer de la rassurer comme je le pouvais.

J'avais du mal à garder mon sang froid, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de hurler de peur, mais je me retins. Il FALLAIT que je garde le contrôle de moi-même, je n'avais pas le choix…

C'est avec le souffle court que nous atteignions un nouveau lieu qui se détachait de la forêt.

 **« Putain je déteste ça !,** s'exclama Nahira en pleure, regardant autour d'elle pour se rassurer que le monstre n'était plus derrière nous.

 **\- Ca va aller Nahi… »**

Je la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la calmer. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de craquer… Elle me serra contre elle et elle réussit à rapidement calmer ses larmes, ne laissant que quelques hoquets qui pouvaient trahir sa panique.

J'observais alors le lieu pour essayer de trouver la page. Visiblement, ce n'était qu'un long tunnel, sans débouchés… Un peu incohérent pour une forêt… Des voitures abandonnées et un arbre mort je veux bien comprendre, mais un tunnel ? Ça ne se perd pas comme ça !

 **« T-tu crois qu'on va devoir aller dedans… ?,** murmura mon amie avec inquiétude.

 **\- Ça m'étonnerait du contraire…**

 **\- Mmh… »**

Nous entrâmes alors dans ce lieu fermé à la recherche de la page, le cœur battant fort alors que nous nous sentions horriblement vulnérable et prisonnier…

Avec chance, une page était bel et bien accrochée sur l'un des murs.

 _ **« Can't Run…**_ , murmurai-je, la voix tremblante. »

Je sentis alors quelque chose étreindre mon épaule.

Nos hurlement résonnèrent sur les murs du tunnel.


End file.
